Story Behind Every Photograph
by lostlullabyforgotten
Summary: Kagome arrives home, finding two people living with her family. Unraveled secrets create a new assignment for the spirit detectives; searching for the shikon no tama. New battles are waged, new romances formed, and the fate of humanity is at stake.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly in the feudal era, the sky was a clear blue and there was a slight breeze passing through the area. Most villagers were taking advantage of the clear day but others were staring at a group whom were fighting amongst themselves. Two certain people in particular who were causing a scene; a human teenage girl and a half demon. 

"Come on Inuyasha. I won't be long." Kagome pleaded, her hands outstretched and clasped. The silver haired half demon looked at her huffily. "No, we need to look for the jewel shards! Besides, didn't you just go home a few days ago?" Inuyasha responded. 

"It's been over a month!" Kagome retorted. Meanwhile as their argument continued a monk, demon slayer, and fox demon were watching from the entrance of Kaede's hut, all holding bored gazes. They all knew far too well how this argument was going to turn out. 

"Inuyasha will never learn, will he?" Shippo, the fox demon, asked as he continually licked at a red lollypop Kagome had given him earlier that day. Sango, the demon slayer, sighed, continuing to watch the argument. "I'll go retrieve Kagome's bag." Miroku, the monk, stated, retreating into the hut. 

Kagome stomped her foot in irritation. "Inuyasha I've already missed way too much school and I would like to go see my family once in a while. They've got to be worried about me!" Inuyasha however wouldn't be fazed. "Forget it." Kagome balled her hands into fists. "Sit boy!" Upon Kagome's demand Inuyasha plummeted face first to the ground. Quickly walking towards the hut she grabbed her bag from Miroku offering a smile. "Thanks a lot Miroku. I'll see you guys later." After receiving a nod of approval from them all she ran towards the forest. 

"See you later Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled upon passing him, ignoring his mumbles of protest. She continued through the forest and upon reaching the bone eaters well she jumped into it, allowing the familiar blue aura surround her. The aura vanished as quickly as it came and looking up she saw the familiar wooden boards of the well house. She climbed the ladder and proceeded into her house. "I'm home!" Kagome yelled, taking off her shoes at the door. 

On cue her mother walked out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and having a washcloth in her hand. "Kagome welcome home dear." Kagome returned the smile, giving her mother a hug. "I just finished making lunch, why don't you come and get something to eat?" 

"Sounds great mom thanks." Kagome thanked, following behind her mother into the kitchen. Walking into the familiar room her grandfather was sitting at the table and he noticed her immediately. "Kagome, nice to see you home," Kagome smiled but noticed her younger brother, Souta, was missing at the table. "Hey grandpa, where's Souta?" Instead of her grandfather, her mother answered. 

"He went to the grocery store with Yuuna and Mai." Kagome blinked, confused. "Yuuna and Mai," Her mother looked back at her with a small laugh. "Oh, I guess you haven't had a chance to meet them yet. They have been staying in the guest bedroom for the past few weeks." Kagome gave her a surprised expression, giving her cause to continue with an explanation. "I was coming home from the grocery store when they were waiting at the bottom of the shrine steps. Apparently I had forgotten a carton of milk at the store and they came all the way here to give it to me. Of course I offered for the two of them to stay for dinner but after hearing they were staying in a hotel in a bad part of the city I offered for the both of them to stay in the guest bedroom. Despite multiple declines she soon gave in and accepted. They have been staying here ever since." 

"Oh yes, Yuuna assists with cleaning around the house when she's not helping Mai with her studies and Mai often enjoys hearing about our family history." Grandpa added with a proud smile on his face. Kagome's thoughts began to race regarding how they were explaining her missing appearance when she's in the feudal era but before she could ask she heard the front door open and close. "Mom, we're back!" Souta called walking into the kitchen struggling with a plastic grocery bag stuffed to the brim. 

"Oh Souta, let me help you with that." His mother said, taking the bag from his arms. Souta then noticed the additional presence in the room. "Kagome, you're home! When did you get back?" She looked towards him. "Not too long ago. Where-," 

"Auntie, we're back!" A young girl's voice called out, interrupting Kagome. A young girl appeared at the doorway, quickly making her way to Kagome's mother's side. "Hello Mai." It seemed her mother couldn't help but smile at the child. The girl had dark brown hair framing her heart shaped face reaching to her shoulders and bangs which hung just above her dark green eyes. She was wearing a simple green dress which noticeably brought out her eyes. Kagome also took notice of the purple wristband around her left wrist. She couldn't place it but something about the band bothered her. 

Regretfully she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and placed it back to her mother who was still talking to the girl. "Mai, where's Yuuna?" 

"I'm here." A voice followed on cue. Kagome turned to see a girl about her age come to stand by the doorway of the kitchen, groceries at hand. Kagome couldn't help but note how pretty she was. She had dark brown hair as well, a close match to Mai's but hers reached past her waist, layers throughout and she had bangs as well which framed her face aside from the few stubborn strands which hung in her eyes which were a clear gray. Her attire however was not as colorful as Mai's. She simply wore black cargo pants, a snug white t-shirt, and a black scarf wrapped twice around her neck. 

Seemingly oblivious to the fact Kagome was in the room Yuuna began putting the groceries away, causing Mai's attention. "Big sister, can I help?" Smiling Yuuna picked her up so she could sit on the counter and she started to help place items in the cupboards. "I bought some medical supplies just in case they are needed when Kagome comes back." Yuuna's statement caused Kagome's expression to falter. 

"Thank you Yuuna, I'm sure Kagome appreciates it as well." Kagome's mother responded making Yuuna laugh, realizing she didn't notice there was another living person in the room. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention I didn't see you sitting there. It's nice to see you made it back well and I finally get a chance to meet you. My name is Yuuna Kuroami, Mai say hello." Mai smiled, "Hi Kagome, nice to meet you!" Yuuna directed her attention back to the groceries. 

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for the supplies." Kagome stated. "It's not a problem, I'm glad to help. There should be more than enough for you and your friends." Yuuna responded taking Mai off the counter. "All of your schoolwork is also on your desk in your room." She looked to Kagome's mother. "We already ate but if you need any help for dinner let me know, I'm taking Mai upstairs so she can do her homework." Upon hearing homework Mai pouted. 

"Aw, do I have to? We have company over." Yuuna smiled. "Nice try, you know you have to finish your work and don't pout or you won't get your surprise." Mai's face brightened. "A surprise," Yuuna nodded, "The sooner you finish your homework we can go get your surprise." Mai gave a cry in excitement, taking Yuuna's hand dragging her out of the room. Kagome's mother giggled and the smile hasn't left her grandfather's face. 

"Mom, I'm going upstairs to play video games." Souta stated while leaving the room. "Mom, are you sure it was a good idea to tell Yuuna about me going to the feudal era?" Kagome asked.

"I don't see why not, it would be hard to keep your absence a secret especially if they saw you come from the well house randomly when you've been gone for a long period of time." Her mother responded. "I guess; how old are Yuuna and Mai?" 

"Well Yuuna I believe is seventeen and Mai just turned six a week ago." She responded. "So is Yuuna going to the same school as me?" Kagome asked. 

"Actually Yuuna already graduated and is looking into different colleges. She mostly helps Mai with her schoolwork though considering she keeps Mai homeschooled." Her mother answered. "Yes, it's quite remarkable how much Yuuna has already accomplished." Grandpa added taking a bit of his lunch. "Young Mai is smart for her age as well; her reading level is already at a fifth grade level." 

"Here's your lunch dear." Her mother placed a plate of food in front of her ending the conversation. It didn't take long for Kagome to finish eating. Walking upstairs she heard voices coming from the guest bedroom. Listening she heard Mai recite various mathematical equations, earning approvals from Yuuna when her answer was correct. She advanced towards the door, not able to contain her curiosity. 

"Alright Mai, I'll set up the test and you can begin." Yuuna said. Kagome was so distracted, trying to hear what she was saying; she didn't notice the sounds of footsteps coming from the other side of the door until the door handle was turning. The door was opened fast and abrupt by Yuuna, making Kagome yelp in surprise and fall backwards on her backside. 

Hearing Mai laugh Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Yuuna standing above her, she clearly was not amused. Arms crossed, Yuuna was looking down at her with a cold glare in her eyes. "Your mother never mentioned you were into eavesdropping." Yuuna stated. Kagome immediately got to her feet and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" 

"Never mind, I'm the one who is new here to you, not the other way around. After all this is your home. Don't worry about it." Yuuna stated and smiled once Kagome regained her posture. Kagome nodded and glanced past Yuuna and her jaw dropped a bit when she noticed the room was completely changed from what she remembered. 

Before the carpet and walls were a subtle peach, the carpet being a darker shade than the walls. The only furniture was a small brown dresser, a twin sized bed, and a brown nightstand with a lamp perched on top. The room had a double door closet which was painted brown. 

The walls were all white except for the far wall which was a light tan. The carpet was plush, the color olive green. All the furniture was replaced; now in the room was a king sized bed against the far end of the room, which Mai was currently sitting on, beside the bed to the left was a black nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp. The bed had a black comforter, two large black pillows, and two small green and tan throw pillows. Against the left side of the room beside the closet was a black dresser, an oval mirror hanging above it. On the left wall beside the door was a black pull out sofa, a glass table in front of it. The window at the far wall straight ahead was covered with black drapes, blocking out most of the sunlight coming into the room. What mainly caught Kagome's eye looking around were the various pictures hanging from the walls. 

Kagome's attention went back to Yuuna seeing she was staring at her peculiarly. "Mai, go ahead and get back to your test. I'll be back in a minute." Mai directed her attention back to the laptop in front of her. Yuuna walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, she motioned for Kagome to follow her as she walked down the hall, towards Kagome's room. Kagome followed obediently, her jaw dropping noticing the stack of papers sitting on her desk when Yuuna opened her bedroom door. 

"Is that all the homework I missed?" Kagome asked. "Most of it, there is also some extra credit that I picked up for you just in case you didn't do well on your tests when you go back to school." Yuuna answered. Kagome approached the desk, immediately started to look through the paperwork. 

She seized when she heard Yuuna close the door. "You're homework however is not what I wanted to talk to you about." Yuuna stated. Kagome turned towards her seeing her lean against her doorframe, her hands in her pants pockets. Kagome glanced at her curious. "I was talking to your grandfather some time ago when Mai and I first moved here and he mentioned the shikon no tama, the jewel of four souls. Mentioning that the jewel was the sole reason behind you traveling back and forth from this time to the feudal era because you were searching for it and I was wondering if they looked like the souvenirs your grandfather was attempting to sell." 

"You only want to know what they look like?" Yuuna nodded an almost bored expression on her face. "Well, it does look similar to the souvenirs; it looks like a crystal stone, about the size of a large marble." 

"And what is the possibility, per say, of the jewel splitting into various pieces?" Kagome's defense went up immediately; caution began playing its part and a little too late for Kagome's taste. Yuuna began to unravel the scarf around her neck. "I don't know how long you have been on the path for searching for these jewel shards but did you ever consider the possibility some crossed into this time somehow?" 

Kagome faced her, still puzzled why Yuuna was asking these questions but as she was unraveling her scarf Kagome noticed a black chocker the scarf was concealing, but as Yuuna continued to unravel the scarf Kagome saw a glimmer of something on the middle of the choker. When Yuuna had the scarf in her hands, allowing Kagome to get a better view of the choker, Kagome inwardly gasped. Vertically placed in the front of the choker were four jewel shards from the shikon no tama.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome glared at the shards, questions pooling through her mind. '_How did I not sense them?_' Kagome thought, trying to think of any possibility how the shards got to the present time. Yuuna however smirked at her panicked expression. "So I was right about these being jewel shards then…huh." 

"How did you get those?" Kagome asked. "It doesn't matter how I got them but I will tell you they came through the well. You don't have to worry; I will give them back to you but not right now. I'm not using them for anything bad but I do need them at the moment so I'm going to hang onto them for now." Kagome was dumbstruck; words were completely lost to her. Yuuna offered a genuine smile. "You have nothing to worry about; these were given to me by a friend who was trying to help me out." This made Kagome's posture relax and before any further explanation could be given there was a knock on the door. 

Yuuna opened the door revealing Mai who held a bright smile, a piece of paper at hand. "I finished my test!" She exclaimed, handing it to Yuuna. Looking over the results she got a satisfied smile on her face. "A perfect score, wonderful as always Mai, good job," Yuuna congratulated making Mai's smile widen further. "Go ahead and get ready, we'll go get you something to celebrate." Nodding, Mai immediately ran back to their room. 

Yuuna folded the sheet of paper, placing it back in her packet she turned back to Kagome. "I'm taking Mai to the mall, I'll probably take Souta as well considering I still owe the runt a video game from a bet I lost a week ago. Would you like to come along?" 

"Oh, sure," Kagome said, still a little suspicious but her mood was lightening. Yuuna nodded, "We'll be leaving in about ten minutes." Kagome immediately went to her closet to get a change of clothes. Yuuna taking that as her cue to leave left the room, shutting the door behind her. It didn't take Kagome long to change, she ended up wearing a black ruffled skirt, a pink top with a ruffle around the collar, and pink shoes. Grabbing her purse she walked downstairs seeing her mother and Souta sitting on the living room couch. 

"Hey sis, are you coming too?" Souta asked. Kagome nodded in response. "Yuuna said her and Mai will be down in a minute." Her mother stated. 

"We're ready." Yuuna corrected all attention direction towards her. Mai wore a different change of clothes wearing blue shorts, a black short sleeved shirt with a blue butterfly on the left shoulder, black sandals, and had a blue wrist band on her left wrist. Yuuna had on the same pants and her black and white striped scarf was once again wrapped around her neck but she swapped her shirt for a gray blue beater. 

"Sorry guys, Mai insisted we change before we left." Yuuna stated, Mai nodding in approval. "Are you all ready?" Souta jumped up from the couch and Kagome nodded. Mai tugged on Yuuna's pants. "Can I know what the surprise is now?" 

Yuuna laughed, "I figured we would get you some new clothes. It's starting to get colder out and you've outgrown most of your other clothes, then I thought we would get some ice cream afterwards." Mai's face glowed. 

"Hey, what about my game, you lost that bet fair and square!" Souta exclaimed but Yuuna rolled her eyes. "I still say you cheated." Yuuna sniped. Souta's jaw dropped. "I did not and you know it! You bet I could race you home and I won! I got here way faster than you did." Yuuna waved him off. "Details…details," Yuuna teased ruffling his hair. Yuuna turned to Kagome's mother. "We'll be back in a few hours. I'm probably going to get everyone dinner while we're out so you can take a break from cooking tonight." Yuuna took Mai's hand after a nod of approval and they all walked out of the house and started towards the mall. 

After taking a bus it wasn't long before they reached the mall. Walking through the front doors Mai's attention was on anything and everything. "Alright, clothes or video games first?" Yuuna asked. Souta and Mai shout at the same time for the option in their favor causing them both to glare at each other. Kagome smiled at the two. 

"Alright, alright, Souta we'll walk you to the video game store. Echizen should be working today so he can watch you while we're getting clothes for Mai. When we're done I'll come back for you and pay for your games. Sound good?" Yuuna asked, getting satisfied nods from them both. It took three minutes to reach the video game store. "Walk in, tell Echizen you're looking at games and to watch after you." Souta nodded eager to get inside. "Ok, go on. Have fun, we'll be back for you in a bit." Finally getting permission Souta ran inside and everyone else went to the nearest clothing store. Mai immediately took off towards the children section, going through stacks of clothes. Yuuna took a seat on a bench nearby, Kagome following suit. 

Kagome kept glancing at Yuuna's neck from the corner of her eye, her mind still trying to grasp the fact jewel shards were in this era. Not only that, but Yuuna wasn't planning on giving them up, at least not until she saw it fit to hand them over. Yuuna noticed her glances and sighed. "I told you not to worry about them you know." Yuuna stated, almost sounding bored. Kagome blushed and quickly looked away. "I give you my word that you'll get them back, just not right now." Her statement didn't help Kagome's nerves and Yuuna knew it didn't making her sigh once more. "Ok, I'm sure you have several questions…you can go ahead and ask but although I can't guarantee I'll answer…I can at least give you a chance." 

"What are you using them for?" Kagome asked immediately. "To live here quietly, that's the only explanation you're going to get for that question so next if you please." Yuuna responded, Kagome grew frustrated but didn't ask another. "Not a single question? I thought you would've asked me why you didn't have a clue why you couldn't sense them." Kagome looked at her shocked. "How did you-" 

"Your grandfather really becomes an open book when you listen to his stories." Yuuna laughed causing Kagome to send a mental glare to her grandpa. "I will however answer that question for you." Yuuna smiled and continued. "This cloth was especially made for the purpose I use the shards for, it gives me the chance to call the power of the shards when I see fit rather than the power be given the entire time and let it become uncontrolled. One of the ways I influence the power of the shards is hiding its aura." 

"You're saying that cloth controls the power of the shards?" Yuuna glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Something like that…yes." 

"But why do you cover it up?" Yuuna looked up to the ceiling. "I'm sure you know better than anyone there's a lot of people who would abuse the power of the shards and would do anything to get their hands on it." Kagome nodded, knowing fully well. "But, aside from the jewel shard business I would like to make a proposition for you." Yuuna stated, obtaining Kagome's full attention. 

"I couldn't help but notice you don't have a wide variety of clothes in your closet aside from your school uniform." Kagome blushed but if Yuuna noticed she chose not to acknowledge it and continued. "Since we're already at the mall I am giving you the offer of a lifetime. You go ahead and get whatever you want clothing wise and I'll go ahead and pay for it." Yuuna said toying with the end of her scarf. "No, I couldn't possibly-" 

"You don't have to worry about it, just think like a rebellious teen who took her mother's credit card." Yuuna snickered. Kagome couldn't help but smile and stood. "Alright, thank you. Are you going to get anything?" Kagome asked but Yuuna shook her head. 

"No, I should probably go help Mai." Yuuna responded gesturing towards a clothing rack. Looking Kagome noticed Mai over a dozen pieces of clothing in her arms, still trying to take more off various racks. Yuuna laughed at the sight, "Go ahead and look around. Have fun and when you're finished just come by the dressing rooms here, I'm going to go help ms enthusiastic over there." Smiling Kagome followed orders and began searching for clothes. 

A half an hour passed before Kagome came back to the dressing rooms, her arms full of clothes. She saw Yuuna and Mai sitting on a bench just outside the dressing room, six bags of clothes at their feet. "Oh, I'm sorry I took so long." Kagome stated. Yuuna waved her off, "It's not a problem we actually just got here ourselves a second ago." She stated before grabbing all the bags and walking to the register. 

After paying for Kagome's clothes they arrived back at the video game store finding Souta glued in front of a screen, playing a video game demo, a stack of games by his feet. Yuuna looked at him as if he grew another head. "What are all these?" Yuuna asked referring to the games at his feet, Souta stiffening at the threatening sound in her voice. 

"Uh…they're games?" Souta responded, a cheeky smile on his face. "The bet we agreed on consisted of one game, not eight!" Yuuna responded. "Yeah, but you accused me of cheating!" Yuuna laughed. "So you think you deserve a conciliation prize? You're a brave one." 

"Souta, you didn't have to get so many!" Kagome exclaimed. "Look who's talking!" Souta retorted, pointing to all the bags she was carrying. "Alright, that's enough. Grab your games and I'll go pay for them." Yuuna said walking towards the register. A boy was standing behind the counter, his face brightening seeing Yuuna. He had shaggy black hair with blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Hi Echizen," Mai greeted walking around the counter to stand beside him. 

"Hey Mai, it's nice to see you." He responded offering a smile but his smiled widened looking back at Yuuna. "It's nice seeing you too Yuuna." Yuuna didn't acknowledge his comment but looked to Mai. "Mai, you know you're not allowed back there." Yuuna scolded but Echizen laughed. "Yuuna, it's alright. She's not a bother. How are you today Mai?" Echizen asked, picking her up and propping her up on his side. "I'm good; I got lots of new clothes today!" 

"That's good. So Yuuna, has she been doing well on her schoolwork?" Echizen asked, directing his attention back to her. "She's been doing well; she actually had another test today that she aced. I'm taking her out for ice cream later." Yuuna responded. "That's great Mai, good job." Mai's smile widened at his comment. Echizen finally noticed all the bags around Yuuna. "Whoa…looks like you're getting your money's worth today with a little shopping spree huh?" Echizen smirked. 

"Just a little, Souta has a few games he wants to get." Yuuna said, Souta placing the games on the counter. "Echizen, can I do it?" Mai asked hopeful grabbing the first game she could reach. "Of course," Being granted permission Mai began putting the games over the scanner. "Oh and Echizen, make sure those games are appropriate for Souta's age before Mai puts them through." Yuuna said glancing towards Souta, seeing his head slump in defeat. After mumbling under his breath Souta walked back towards one of the demos making Echizen laugh. 

"He's slick." Echizen said but Yuuna shook her head. "He tried to be slick; he's just not up to my level yet." Yuuna said with a sly smile. "Kagome if you don't mind eating at the food court can you go ask the sulking Souta what he wants to eat." Nodding she left and Echizen continued to assist Mai putting the games through. 

"Are they the people you were living with?" Echizen asked. Yuuna nodded, "Yeah, Kagome is feeling a little better so I decided to take her out while I complete my bet with Souta and get Mai some new clothes." 

"Yeah, I remember you told me she has been sick for a while. Glad to hear she's feeling better, it has to be pretty bad if someone is sick for that long." Yuuna nodded, "Yeah it's great." Echizen placed all the games in a bag and handed it to Yuuna. "Thanks, we should get going. Come on Mai." Yuuna said, taking Mai from Echizen. "I'll see you later Echizen." 

"Bye, bye Echizen!" Mai called making him smile. "See you later guys." Yuuna met Kagome and Souta and they all continued to the food court. "Did you guys decide what you wanted to eat?" 

"Yeah, I wanted cheeseburgers and Kagome agreed." Souta responded. "Alright, Mai what do you want?" 

"Fish," Mai smiled. Yuuna looked at her and her breath caught in her throat seeing Mai's eyes a lighter shade of green. Mai noticed her worried expression, "What's wrong?" Yuuna plastered a fake smile. "Nothing, how about you go with Souta and Kagome to get a fish sandwich and some fries?" Yuuna pulled some money out of her wallet, handing it to Kagome. "But what about you," Kagome asked but Yuuna waved her off. "I'll stay here and watch our bags." They all hesitantly nodded, walking towards one of the restaurants. 

Yuuna sighed, taking a seat at the closest table, setting all the bags on the floor beside her chair. She gently bit down on her thumb and instantly felt her teeth pierce her skin. Bringing her hand away from her mouth she watched the blood run down her finger. She licked the blood away and crossed her arms on the table and stared blankly at the table. 'It's already happening. Mai and I are changing but I don't understand…she said it's supposed to last longer than this. I don't want to go back and ask her for help…but if I don't what will happen to Mai? I'll have to go, but I don't want Mai to be out in the open. Demons can smell her scent and try to kill her so I can't leave her at Kagome's when I go up there…that would put everyone in danger.' Yuuna clenched her fists. 

"Big sister," Yuuna's head snapped up seeing Mai running up to her with paper bag in her hand, Kagome and Souta following. "Hey, I see you got your food." Mai nodded taking a seat beside Yuuna at the table, immediately started eating. Kagome and Souta sat on the other side of the table. They all started to eat when someone started yelling Yuuna's name. 

Mai was the first to notice and smiled. "Echizen," Echizen was hastily walking towards the table. Pulling up a chair he took a seat beside Yuuna. "What are you doing here, thought you were working the late shift today?" Yuuna asked. 

"I am I'm just on my lunch break but I thought I would run by here because I wanted to ask you something." Echizen said, Yuuna stared waiting for him to continue. "Would you like to go out Friday night?" Kagome glowed and Mai was grinning but Yuuna seemed unfazed. "Sorry but I can't." Yuuna responded; everyone's attention went to her. "Why not," Echizen asked, his face dropped, looking a little hurt. 

"Because Mai and I have to go see an old friend of mine and we're going to be staying there for a few days and I'm not sure the exact day when we'll be back. Sorry Echizen." She responded. "Oh, in that case I'll call you later and reschedule." Yuuna nodded making his face light up as he stood. "Well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later then?" He bent down and kissed Yuuna on the cheek before walking away after calling a goodbye to Mai, her waving goodbye in return. 

Yuuna ignored the stares from Kagome and Souta and turned to Mai's curious gaze. "How does that sound...want to take a little trip?" Mai nodded. "Where are we going?" Mai asked. "We'll discuss it later. Go ahead and finish eating so we can go get you some ice cream." Nodding Mai continued to eat her food as did everyone else. 

After finishing and getting ice cream it was already dark by the time they started making the trip from the mall back to the shrine. Taking the bus back through town the night was already black, the only source of light coming from the street lights. They were about two blocks away; Yuuna was carrying Mai, who was sleeping, on her back, and Souta was tiredly rubbing his eyes, ready for bed himself. Kagome and Yuuna made it towards the end of the block when Yuuna froze. 

"Yuuna, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking at her curiously. "Kagome…can you take Mai from me for a second?" Yuuna set the shopping bags down. "But," Yuuna didn't let her finish but instead placed Mai in her arms. "Stay here till I come back for you." Yuuna didn't look nor wait for a response and started running down the sidewalk and up the shrine steps with amazing speed. Kagome tried calling after her but she received no response. 

"Where is she going?" Souta asked, looking up at Kagome sleepily. "Come on Souta, something's wrong." Kagome said. "But didn't she say to stay here?" He started rubbing his eyes again, trying to become more alert. "Who cares? She may need our help." Kagome retorted, grabbing the shopping bags and running towards the shrine, Souta following after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and Souta continued down the sidewalk till they came to the shrine steps. Suddenly Kagome sensed four jewel shards coming from the direction of the shrine. Fear rose within Kagome as she continued to hurry up the shrine steps. 'This can't be good if Yuuna isn't masking the aura of the shards.' Kagome thought. It didn't take much longer till she reached the top of the steps, looking around for any sign of danger. Kagome saw something flicker in the corner of her eye. Taking a closer look she noticed it was Yuuna's choker, the shards were gleaming in the moonlight. Her scarf was hanging aside the choker.

Kagome continued to look around, and her head snapped towards the well house seeing movement. She walked towards the scene cautiously with Mai still in her arms. Coming closer she saw two people were fighting and seeing a gleam of red and silver she immediately felt a small sense of ease but attempted to make out the person he was fighting but it was too dark for her to tell.

Hearing the commotion Mai began to stir in her arms. Mai rubbed her eyes and looked up at Kagome, curiosity gripping her seeing it wasn't Yuuna who was holding her. "Where's Yuuna?" She began to look around and it took less than a second to see the fight happening a few feet away. She began to struggle but Kagome tightly held onto her. "Let me go!"

"I can't, Yuuna told me to watch after you. It's too dangerous." Kagome responded but Mai's struggle didn't falter. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to help big sister!" Mai yelled and Kagome's attention snapped to Inuyasha and they mystery person he was fighting.

'How is that possible? Inuyasha is a half demon, there's no way Yuuna would stand a chance in a fight against him.' Kagome thought. Squinting she tried to make out the scene before her. Looking closer Kagome noticed Inuyasha was the one who was losing...not only that but the figure was definitely a woman.

The woman was able to catch Inuyasha's fist and throw him across her shoulder and before Inuyasha had any time to react she was already on top of him, straddling his waist and clasped his throat in her hands. Suddenly the outside lights were switched on and she could hear her mother and grandpa in the house. Even though they were away from the house Kagome could finally make out the fighting pair and the woman did look similar to Yuuna but she wasn't the same. The woman's hair was raven black and even in the dark of night she could see the bright blue of her eyes. Despite Kagome trying to make out the scene in front of her Mai never seized her struggle.

"Let go of me!" Mai's shout diverted the girl's attention from Inuyasha and towards the two. Mai elbowed Kagome in the stomach causing Kagome to lose her grip, dropping Mai who ran towards the fighting pair. "Mai, come back." Kagome yelled after her.

"Mai, listen to Kagome. Stay back!" The girl yelled, causing Mai and Kagome to stop in their tracks. Kagome stopped because not only was it Yuuna who was able to take Inuyasha down but when she brought her head up to yell at Mai she noticed there were two black cat ears with white tips perched at the top of her head and fangs creeping from the corners of her mouth. Yuuna ignored the two seeing Mai stopped approaching and directed her attention to the squirming demon she was sitting on.

"Now, be a good pup and tell me who you are and what the hell you're doing here." Yuuna asked but he only continued to try and fight back so she tightened her grip around his throat, her claws drawing blood. "Yuuna stop! That's Inuyasha; he's the one I'm helping to find the jewel shards in the feudal era!" Kagome yelled and Yuuna immediately released him.

"Inuyasha huh…why didn't you just say that when I asked you?" Yuuna asked him, getting up. "I'm so sorry." Inuyasha gripped his throat, coughing and trying to catch his breath all he could do is glare at her. But before he could retort Mai ran up to Yuuna and wrapped her arms around her legs, tears streaming down her face. "Sister," Mai cried out. Yuuna picked her up and hugged her to her whispering reassurances to calm her.

"Come on, everything is alright. Let's go ahead and get you to bed." Mai nodded but continued to cry softly on Yuuna's shirt. Yuuna looked down at Inuyasha. "Again, I'm very sorry. I will make it up to one day, promise." She started walking towards the house. "Yuuna, wait!" Kagome called after her, thankful when she paused but Yuuna simply shook her head.

"I have to put Mai to bed. It will only take a moment but in case you can't hold yourselves go ahead and ask your mother. She knows a little about what's going on but not much…but all and any questions can wait till Mai's asleep." With that final word Yuuna grabbed her choker and walked inside. Souta followed suit. Kagome stared blankly after her. She didn't comprehend her mother would be hiding anything from her.

Inuyasha stood and angrily looked at Kagome. "Kagome, I thought you said there were no demons in your time?" Kagome crossed her arms. "Well, I didn't know there were. I've never seen one and she's been staying here for a while!" She retorted. "How could you not know there was a demon living in your own house?"

"She wasn't a demon before…I don't know ok? I need to talk to her." Kagome said picking up the leftover shopping bags and walked inside the house, Inuyasha following. She set the bags in the living room and found her mother in the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome, what was the ruckus about outside?" Her mother asked, taking a seat at the table. "Oh, it was just a misunderstanding. No biggie…but mom, Yuuna told us to come in here and ask you about her." She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha curiously. "What about her dear?" Kagome stood beside her. "Did you know she was a demon like Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I did know but I believe I'm the only one who does. After a day or two of living here she said I had the right to know. She did explain there are demons in this era, not only the feudal era where you travel to but the demons now are well maintained…she didn't really explain that further to me. She also told me what hides her appearance is the choker she wore all the time but I don't really know how that works either."

"Did she explain anything else?" Kagome asked but then heard someone clear their throat at the entryway of the kitchen. "No, I didn't but since Mai is asleep I can go ahead and take over the answers from here." Yuuna answered. Kagome and Inuyasha turned towards her seeing she was back to her human state, choker around her neck as well as her scarf. "I'm sorry about the commotion…why don't you try getting some sleep?" Yuuna asked Kagome's mother. She nodded and as she walked out of the kitchen, Yuuna grabbed a drink from the fridge and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Now before I start story time Kagome let me properly introduce me to your friend who I tried to maim earlier…again sorry about that. My name is Yuuna Kuroami. The little girl you saw me carry inside was my sister Mai." Inuyasha's mood seemed to lighten at her sarcastic tone but still looked at her with animosity. "Inuyasha," He introduced and Yuuna smirked.

"Alright…I guess a have a lot of damn explaining to do. Unfortunately it was something I was trying to avoid but does what they want nowadays." Yuuna said with a smile. "Go on, you two might as well take a seat…this may take some time." Kagome and Inuyasha obeyed, taking seats on the other side of the table. "As your mother was telling you Kagome there are demons in this era, I didn't know you were unaware but now you know so at least you can be more careful from this point forward but you don't have to be on watch constantly. There is a patrol that takes care of any demons, who if and when they cross the line so to speak and they are sent where they belong. Sort of like prison for humans except in this example they start out in prison. The demons have their own world, demon world, and there is a barrier between our world and theirs…if they cross this barrier undetected and do something bad such as kill a human or two the patrol takes them back to their world.

"There are demons however who do live here naturally and do good deeds so they stay and are not hauled back to demon world. I am an example of what I suppose but then again I also have good connections. As you saw earlier I do have demon blood in me but I am only half demon, Mai is a half demon as well."

"Wait…Mai is a half demon too?" Kagome asked. Yuuna nodded, "Our Inuyasha here is half human and half pup-," Inuyasha's jaw clenched at the term. "Pup," He questioned, but Yuuna looked at him with a blank stare.

"Yeah…you are a dog right?" Inuyasha's fist clenched and a low growl emitted from his throat. "Ok, ok…you're a half DOG demon. Anyway, what I was saying is Mai is half human, half white tiger while I'm just a bit more complicated. I'm half ermine, one fourth human, and one fourth elemental."

"Wait…did you say ermine? Isn't that just a fancy word for ferret?" Inuyasha teased stirring up a small glare from Yuuna. "Listen pup we can go round and round with this so are you sure you want to start throwing punches?" Kagome brought up her hand wanting to calm the two.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Kagome laughed, bringing up her hands. "But wait, is you both are sisters how is Mai half white tiger and you half ferret?" Kagome asked. Yuuna clenched her teeth. "ERMINE…its ermine, not ferret and we're not exactly related. A couple years ago I found her being attacked by demons. After disposing of them I took her in and have been taking care of her since."

"You also said you were a fourth elemental?" Kagome asked and Yuuna nodded. "What is that exactly?"

"Elementals are born with immense power that needs training and focus to stabilize and be able to use their powers wisely, kind of like priestesses but we have the abilities to control and manipulate fire, water, earth, and air; the elements, via the name."

"But if you have all this power and if there is this demon patrol why do you need to hide yourselves with the jewel shards?" Kagome asked but caught Inuyasha's attention. "Wait, are you telling me you knew she had jewel shards and didn't take them from her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, in all fairness she wouldn't have had the ability to take them from me even if she considered it…I did just tell you I was a half demon like yourself and you had a hard time overpowering me a few minutes ago." Yuuna retorted. "What are you talking about? I was only going easy on ya." He responded but she smirked. "Sure you were but that all set aside I do have jewel shards and you can stop stressing out because you will most likely get them back soon. I didn't need the jewel shards for power, I needed them for camouflage.

"Just as it is in the feudal era demons and humans, the ones who know about us anyway, are not so hanyou friendly…it's better for Mai and I to stay hidden than deal with demons and try to hide our features from humans, day in and day out. We use the shards to hide our demonic features and auras and the cloth holding the shards covers the jewels' aura which is why Kagome did not detect them when she arrived here.

"The cloth itself is made specific for its purpose and the only person who can create it is a close friend of mine but there is a flaw to the fabric's effects. The effects do have a time limit and once the fabric's power wears off then so do the shards. That's how it's designed. If I want to hide our appearances when the effects ware off then I would need to directly tap into the shard's power and that's something I want to avoid but soon others will come to use them, something I wish to avoid but may have no choice but to face directly soon."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked. Yuuna looked at them directly and Kagome noticed her eyes were back to their blue hue. "The effects are wearing off and our proper half demon forms are taking place. I have to make a trip to my friends who makes the fabric but another defect of this cloth is once the effects start to wear off the cloth feeds off of my life force to make the human appearance last as long as possible."

"Wait, are you saying the fabric will kill you if you keep it on past the effects expiration?" Kagome asked. Yuuna nodded and continued, "I would say I've already went past the deadline by three days for mine but Mai has more shards and the effects of her cloth are more powerful since she's a lot smaller so they outlast mine by two weeks. I'm guessing by now I'm feeding off of the shards power because I shouldn't have the ability to walk."

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table. "Why would you wait so long to get that cloth thing replaced if it could kill you?"

"Because Mai has a life here, I take her needs into consideration first and I know my limits, just as I'm sure you know yours. In all fairness though I'm actually packing tonight and leaving first thing tomorrow. But aside from that, there's your explanation and it's late so if you both will forgive me I'm going to retire to my chambers." Yuuna finished sarcastically making her way out of the room. Stopping at the doorway she looked back at Kagome. "Oh and Kagome…good luck with the tests tomorrow, I have a feeling you might need it." Kagome gasped and ran out of the kitchen to her room. Inuyasha however sat there dumbfounded.

"What is she so worried about?" He asked. "She has a lot of tests she needs to study for and it's already pretty late. She'll probably be up all night." Yuuna responded looking back at him. "By the way, where are you going to sleep?" Sighing, she shook her head when he didn't answer but looked away stubbornly instead. "Geeze…you men are all the same. Wait here." She walked out of the room and appeared again with several bags in her arms. "Come on, follow me." He however continued to ignore her and showing no indication he was going to listen she sighed in frustration. "Alright, we'll do this the hard way." She grabbed his arm and despite all the shopping bags she dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled pulling on his kimono. "What does it look like, this is the hard way. I asked nicely and you chose to ignore me so this is the only other option. You really didn't think I was going to let you sleep outside did you?" She responded and continued to drag him through the house till she reached the stairway. She looked up the stairs then at him. "Now are you going to walk yourself or do I have to drag you up these too?" She teased letting go of his kimono and walked up the stairs and despite his choice to stay on the floor instead of do what she asked he got up and followed her to her bedroom at the opposite side of the hall from Kagome's.

The only light in the room was coming from an alarm clock on the nightstand by the bed and few cracks of moonlight coming through the curtains. Inuyasha continued to look around the room while Yuuna retrieved extra pillows and blankets from the closet. He walked into the room and over to the bed where he saw the girl Mai sleeping peacefully under the covers, a stuffed bear in her arms.

"Cute, isn't she?" Inuyasha's head perked up hearing Yuuna's whisper, not realizing he was staring. Saying nothing he quickly looked away, a slight blush coming to his face. Yuuna however simply continued what she was doing; she moved the glass table and pulled off the couch cushions.

"What are you doing?" He asked but she quickly turned to him, putting a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. She then grabbed the top of the padding and pulled out the hidden bed, immediately catching Inuyasha's interest, he walked beside it and began inspection. Yuuna smirked at his behavior. "I guess I should've assumed you wouldn't know what this would be. It's called a pull out bed, a couch you can turn into a bed." Yuuna explained as she put the sheets and pillows on the bed. "You can sleep here for tonight." Inuyasha nodded but looked at the bed hesitantly. Yuuna however went back to her closet, closing the doors while she was inside. Two minutes later she opened the doors again and she was in a change of clothes with baggy sweatpants and a snug teal t-shirt.

"Did you want some clothes to change into? I'm sure I have something you can wear." Yuuna offered but he shook his head. "Alright but just a warning, it gets a little hot in this room and you will probably get hot in that kimono." Yuuna started walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" Yuuna turned back to him raising her brow. "You know…you sure ask a lot of questions." He glared at her but she only laughed.

"I'm just going to see if Kagome needs any help with her studies before I get too tired. Go ahead and try to get some sleep, I can see you need it." Yuuna walked out of the room and Inuyasha looked down at the bed and it took a minute before he decided to sit down. He took Tetsusaiga off of his side and placed it beside him. He lay down on top of the comforter and rested his head on top of the pillows. After a second he crossed his arms underneath his head. He closed his eyes, trying to relax until he heard rustling on the other side of the room. Peeking out of his left eye he saw Mai getting down from bed and walking towards him, the stuffed bear still in her arms. Seeing him in the pull out bed she didn't show fear but only looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing out of bed kid?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you know where Yuuna is? Its bed time and she's not in bed." Mai responded. "She went to go help Kagome with something for school." Mai nodded but she didn't move, only continued to stare at him. "What?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Are you going to protect me from the bad guys when sister is away? Sister told me the fight earlier was a mistake and you are really Kagome and Souta's friend." Mai asked causing Inuyasha to sigh. "Sure kid, I'll protect you from the bad guys till she gets back. Just go back to sleep." Mai nodded and crawled back in bed and soon after Inuyasha could hear her soft snoring he closed his eyes as well.

Yuuna knocked on Kagome's door and smirked, hearing Kagome moan come in from the other side. Opening the door she saw Kagome holding her head in her hands trying to read several papers at a time, her math book in front of her as well. "Wow Kagome, I think I'll take a photo of you and send you to the dictionary because you look like the definition of stressed." Yuuna laughed but Kagome looked at her defeated. "Ok, no jokes. Dually noted, I actually came to see if you wanted some help with your studying."

"I'll never know all of this by tomorrow! What am I going to do?" Kagome exclaimed, slamming her head down on her book. "Calm down, you'll get it. Hang tight for a second, I'll be right back." Backtracking Yuuna walked back to her room. Glancing around she knew Inuyasha was still awake but his eyes were closed and Mai was still asleep. Satisfied she grabbed her laptop from under the bed and went back to Kagome's room seeing Kagome was looking back at her book. Sitting on Kagome's bed she turned on her laptop and opened a program, Kagome looked at her curiously.

"This is a website I found a long time ago, it has various lessons and tests you can choose for different grade levels. It's very simple, has thousands of examples and I'm sure you'll learn everything you need to know a lot faster." Kagome's face lit up. "Really, thank you so much Yuuna! This will probably help me out a lot." Yuuna nodded and handed Kagome the laptop. "Yuuna, before you go did you happen to see where Inuyasha went?"

"Sure, he's in my room." Yuuna responded. "He's…wait, what?" Kagome asked confused. "Inuyasha is in my room. He didn't have anywhere to sleep so I prepared the pull out bed in my room for him." Yuuna responded but Kagome's shocked expression didn't falter so Yuuna continued, "I would start trying to learn those lessons before you get too tired and end up falling asleep." Yuuna didn't wait for an explanation and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her and walked to her bedroom. She looked to the bed seeing Mai was missing. Fear rose in her heart till she looked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sound asleep and Mai was sound asleep lying next to him. Yuuna smiled and pulled a camera from her nightstand. Creeping up to the bed she focused the camera and took a picture. Unfortunately the flash went off, causing Inuyasha's eyes to snap open and instantly grabbed his Tetsusaiga.

"Hey, it's just me, chill." Hearing Yuuna's voice he set his sword back down beside him and relaxed. "Sorry, I didn't even think to look and see if my flash was on. I just wanted to take a picture." Inuyasha looked at her confused. Yuuna simply pointed to her camera then to the bed. Looking down he noticed Mai lying beside him. Yuuna placed the camera down on the dresser and was about to pick Mai up when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Just let the kid sleep. There's no point waking her now."

"You sure you don't mind?" Yuuna asked but he let go of her wrist and shrugged her off. "Go get some sleep." He responded, closing his eyes. Yuuna smirked but did what she was told and laid down in bed. Soon she couldn't help but drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuna woke up to the sun shining in her eyes through the bedroom window. After rubbing her eyes she glanced at the clock, the glowing numbers showing quarter after ten. "Ugh…I slept in too late." She mumbled getting out of bed. Standing in front of her dresser she glanced in the mirror as she brushed her hair. However a different person was staring back at her, she continued to stare at her reflection showing her in her hanyou form. Her hair was the familiar raven black with black ferret ears with white tips perched at the top of her head replacing her human ones. Smiling shown fangs and glancing at her hands she saw claws.

"I didn't think the effects would wear off overnight…" Yuuna shook her head, glancing towards the pull out bed. Mai was gone but Inuyasha was still asleep, his red kimono sprawled on the back of the couch. Yuuna smirked, 'I told him he was going to get hot.' Yuuna thought and stared at the vacant place Mai was laying the night before. 'Mai is probably running around the house somewhere…she should still be normal. I have at least one more day till demons will start to pick up my scent.' Yuuna thought continuing to brush her hair and then braided her hair starting at the base of her neck.

Walking in the closet, closing the door behind her, she changed clothes choosing her regular black cargo pants held up by a blue plaid studded belt, a white beater under a black hoodie and a dark blue scarf. Walking out of the closet Inuyasha disappeared, assuming to try and find Kagome. Sniffing the air for Mai's scent she followed it till she reached the bathroom. The door was already ajar and once she opened it she saw Kagome's mother helping Mai take her toys out of the bathtub, Mai still in her human form.

"So this is where you disappeared." Yuuna smirked catching Mai's attention. "Sister, you're back to your old self again. Does that mean I'm going to change back as well?" Mai asked but Yuuna shook her head. "Not yet but pretty soon."

"Good morning Yuuna, I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and gave Mai a bath already." Kagome's mother said. "No, thank you. I appreciate it." Yuuna responded. Mai twirled in a circle, her arms outstretched. "Look sister, I'm wearing my new clothes!" She wore a gray ruffled skirt with a matching headband pulling her hair away from her eyes and a white shirt with gray stars going across the front and down the right sleeve with a matching wristband.

"I see and you look adorable! We'll have to get a picture of you before we leave." Yuuna smiled at Mai's excitement. "Oh Yuuna, Mai has already eaten but I made you and Inuyasha breakfast when you are ready to go down and eat." Kagome's mother stated.

"I'll go retrieve him, thanks again." Yuuna responded heading to Kagome's room. Kagome and Souta should've already left for school hours ago. Opening the door she saw Inuyasha sitting on top of her bed teasing the cat Buyo. Hearing the door open he looked towards her, surprise etched on his face she assumed was because of her changes appearance.

"Come on, Kagome's mother made both of us breakfast and it's probably getting cold." At the mention of food Inuyasha stood immediately, a certain noodle food passing through his mind. Yuuna led the way to the kitchen, Inuyasha on her tail.

Sitting on the kitchen table was a bowl of ramen and a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast. Inuyasha pushed past her taking a seat at the table, instantly started consuming the noodles. Yuuna shook her head and took a seat as well, starting to eat her own breakfast. After she finished eating Yuuna left Inuyasha at the table to continue his noodle cannibalism while she went to her bedroom to start packing. Just about to walk into her bedroom she stopped at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Mai and Kagome's mother stepping out. "Sister," Mai yelled excited.

"Hey Mai, go ahead and do me a favor and start packing some of your clothes. We're going on a little trip." Mai nodded at Yuuna's request and obediently walked in to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kagome's mother asked, a slight worried tone to her voice. "I have to go see an old friend about producing some more of this fabric for me and I have to get Mai out of here before the effects ware off. I would be able to go by myself but I can't nor will leave Mai here unprotected. Not only for her sake but your family's as well." Yuuna responded.

"And how do you know that you will be able to protect her?" Inuyasha's voice carried. Yuuna looked seeing him leaning against the top railing of the banister, arms crossed in his sleeves. Yuuna gaze was piercing from his tone but he continued, "You said last night that fabric of yours will start to take your own life force right?"

"What? How is that possible?" Kagome's mother asked causing Yuuna to clench her fists, this worry was exactly what she was trying to avoid. Yuuna ignored her and turned towards Inuyasha. "Yes, I believe I mentioned that last night."

"And you also said the shards power will hold the effects longer than the fabric will but what if the shards are stolen from you in case something happens?" Inuyasha asked. "Yuuna, why don't you have Inuyasha come with you?"

"Because…I didn't want to bring anyone else into this, particularly why I didn't completely explain myself to you before and I didn't explain the other side nasty side effect the fabric holds. Once I take the choker off after it begins draining me, if it's not too late, it will take my strength instead of my life to counteract the remaining power that was linked with my body. It takes me at least a day or two before I retrieve all of my strength back on my own without any remedies.

"The trip normally takes a few days. The woman who makes the fabric travels and she's never in the same place for long so I first have to visit a friend who lives in the mountains, miles away from civilization. She can find the woman's location for me. That's the easy part, the hard part is finding the woman if she's still alive. There are humans and demons alike who want to hide their auras from others and dedicate their entire lives hunting her down…anyway this is something I have always done on my own and aside from that happy note Kagome and Inuyasha need to get back to the feudal era to search for the shards."

"Feh, you do realize you have the shards we're looking for. I'm not letting you get away with those in you possession, especially if you're saying the woman you're going after is always fleeing from danger and there's no way I'm letting some lowly demon steak the shards." Inuyasha said. Yuuna looked at him with disfavor wanting to argue but had to agree with him all the same.

"Fine…we're leaving as soon as I'm done packing. Be ready." Yuuna didn't wait for a response walking into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Thank you for your help Inuyasha. I'm sure she appreciates it." Kagome's mother stated. Inuyasha mumbled a thank you before retreating back downstairs.

Yuuna glared at her bedroom door long after closing it, receiving questionable gazes from Mai. "Sister, why are you staring at the door?" Yuuna turned seeing Mai standing by the bed, her stuffed bear in her grasp. "It's nothing Mai…have you already started getting some clothes like I asked." Mai nodded and pointed to a bag set in front of the closet. The bag was stuffed to the brim with clothes. "Mai, we're only going to be gone for a few days…you didn't have to try and bring all your clothes." Yuuna laughed.

"I know but I didn't know which outfit I liked more so I wanted to bring them all." Mai cheered. "Sister, where are we going?" Yuuna grabbed another bag from the closet and started packing some of her own clothing.

"We're just going to visit one of my friends to see if I can get her to make me more of this special cloth we both wear with the pretty gems." Yuuna responded. "We're going to a different part of town where all you can see are the mountains and trees filled with different types of animals. I've never taken you there before because there are normally a lot of demons but Inuyasha will be coming with us to help protect you."

"Inuyasha is coming? He seems like a nice man." Mai said cheekily. Yuuna smiled. "Yes, he does seem like that doesn't he? Why don't you go see if he wants to play a game with you while I finish packing?" Mai nodded and ran out of the room.

Minutes pass until Yuuna was completely finished getting all the essentials. She threw both bags over her shoulder and opened the top drawer of her dresser grabbing two black beanies. Quickly placing one on her head she ran downstairs to the living room where she found Mai and Inuyasha sitting across from one another, cards sprawled between them and holding a few in their hands. Mai was smiling but Inuyasha however seemed completely frustrated.

"What are you two doing?" Yuuna asked. Mai looked up, her smile broadening responding, "I'm teaching Inuyasha how to play go fish."

"I'm sorry Mai but we have to get going so put it away. I'm sure you can play some other time." Mai pouted but did what she was told meanwhile Inuyasha stood coming to Yuuna's side.

"I thought you said the effects of that cloth lasted longer for Mai." Inuyasha whispered causing Yuuna to look at him confused. "They do, why do you ask?" Yuuna questioned. "Her scent has changed. She's starting to smell like a hanyou, not a human. Don't you smell it?"

"My senses don't come back quickly but if she's starting to smell like a half demon that means I'm completely off with how long it's been since the effects started to fade."

"What, how do you get something like that wrong?" Yuuna glared at him. "Well it's not like these things have a tag attached with an expiration date." She retorted. "You have to take that thing off; we can't have you dying halfway there!" He said. "If I take it off now that will slow us down. I won't even have the ability to walk."

"Look, the only reason I'm doing this is to make sure no one else gets the jewel shards so if you're going to die in the process it doesn't matter either way to me but you can't let the kid try to stick it out on her own. So take the damn thing off." A growl emitted from the back of her throat. "Fine pup but you better make sure Mai doesn't fall behind." Yuuna responded directing her attention to Mai who finally finished putting the deck of cards away.

"Mai, come here please." Yuuna requested, kneeling on the ground. Once Mai stood in front of her she placed the other black beanie on her head and unraveled her scarf. She fingered the choker around her neck before looking at Mai. "Remember when I told you the power of this cloth could be dangerous after I wear it for a long period?"

Mai nodded and she continued, "Well this is that time. I have to take this off and I'm going to give it to you to wear and hold on to for me till we get to my friends. It won't affect you because you're smaller than me and your cloth is still working alright. But you have to promise me you'll keep it on until I tell you to, ok? " Mai looked at her worried but nodded.

Yuuna smiled and nodded. "That's my girl." She unclasped the fabric quickly and placed it around Mai's neck followed by her scarf. Yuuna's breathing became labored and she immediately felt groggy, her limbs became too heavy to lift without immense struggle. She carefully tried to stand but once she was straight up she lost her balance, falling backwards. Inuyasha was able to catch her with ease and picked her up on his back. Yuuna tried to keep her breathing steady but was having a terrible time succeeding.

"Come…come on Inuyasha. We need…we need to get there as soon as possible." Yuuna said. Inuyasha nodded and looked to Mai. "Come on kid, I'm going to have to carry you too for you to keep up." Mai nodded and Inuyasha carried them both outside. Kagome's mother and grandpa were both outside sweeping.

"Bye, bye auntie! Bye, bye grandpa!" Mai called waving goodbye. "Hurry back now," Kagome's mother said. "Yes, have a safe trip." Grandpa added.

"Tell Kagome we'll be back later." Yuuna said and they both nodded their heads in understanding. "Alright Inuyasha, go ahead and start heading north and continue. I'll give you directions as we go." Nodding he ran. Inuyasha continued through the city while Yuuna gave directions. They went through the city and began going through dense forest. Inuyasha continued to run until the sun started to set. Mai was already asleep in Inuyasha's arms and Yuuna was starting to receive some energy back but Inuyasha was starting to lose his patience. "Hey Yuuna, it's been hours. How far away is this damn place?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, relax will ya. It's not too far now. We're almost there." Yuuna responded. "Then why don't you get off and run yourself. You sound perfectly fine to me."

Well you could just think about it this way, you are helping a person in need," Inuyasha glared at her and she continued, "Or if that doesn't work then this is an easier way you can keep track of the jewel shards by having them right beside you." Yuuna laughed under her breath when he sighed in defeat. "Relax, we're here. You should see a large line of steps like the ones for the Higurashi shrine. Go ahead and head towards the building at the top."

Just to Yuuna's word it took a minute before he reached a flight of stone steps, a wooden fence at the top. "Yuuna, this is the place right?" Inuyasha asked reaching the top. "Yeah, this is it. The doors should be open, just go ahead in and continue to the building that's right inside." Nodding he followed her directions but once inside Mai tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Inuyasha, can you put me down?" Mai asked. Nodding, he knelt towards the ground letting her down. Immediately she ran towards the house and knocked one the front door, Inuyasha following right behind.

A minute later an elderly woman answered the door with pink hair and brown eyes. Inuyasha looked down, taking note how small she seemed. "And just who are you?" The woman asked as she looked at Mai then up, glaring at Inuyasha.

"That's a nice way to treat visitors." Yuuna said, lifting her head to look at the woman. When she looked at Yuuna recognition shown within the woman's eyes but it was only a moment before disappearing again.

"So you're back I see, it's nice to see you haven't gotten yourself killed. Who are these people with you?" The woman asked. "This lug carrying me is Inuyasha and the young girl in front of you is my sister Mai. Guys, this old crone for an elderly woman is known as Master Genkai."


	5. Chapter 5

Genkai looked at Mai with a curious expression. "Younger sister huh…you never mentioned a sister before." Yuuna waved her off, "That's another story for another day but would you mind inviting us inside? I'm sure Inuyasha is tired of carrying me." Nodding Genkai moved aside, letting them pass. Once she closed the door behind them Genkai showed them the way to the living room.

"Inuyasha was it?" Genkai asked, when Inuyasha nodded she continued. "You can set Yuuna on the couch over there. I'm going to go get her something from the kitchen."

"If it's that crap you gave to me the….the last time I was here you can forget it." Yuuna responded. "Stop being so stubborn," Genkai said, shaking her head and left the room. Yuuna sighed and shook her backpack off of her shoulders. Genkai came back with a moss green cup in her hand, steam coming from the substance inside. She held the cup out in front of Yuuna and Inuyasha had to plug his nose from the smell.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked. "It's an old recipe I use for training; it will give Yuuna most of her strength back as well as her senses. Stop being a baby and take this." Genkai responded focusing her attention back to Yuuna.

When Yuuna refused again she looked to Mai. "What about you? Do you want your sister to get better?" Mai looked to her then Yuuna and the pleading look was all Yuuna needed before she snatched the cup from Genkai's hands and chugged the drink down. She threw the cup as hard as she could towards Genkai but she caught the cup with ease with one hand.

"Now that that is over and done with, I'm assuming you're here to ask about Katalina?" Genkai asked and Yuuna nodded. "Who's Katalina?" Mai asked.

"She's the person who makes the fabric we need that holds the jewel shards…she's also the person who gave me the shards in the first place." Yuuna responded. "Yuuna…Katalina died a few months ago. I tried to reach you at your old house but you moved again. Demons received a tip where she was staying but when she wouldn't give them anything they killed her." Genkai said. A shadow passed over Yuuna's face and Mai looked at her worried.

"What's going to happen to us sister?" Mai asked. "Nothing, we'll be fine Mai. We're just going to be forced to come out of hiding and be a lot more careful from this point on. Come here." Yuuna responded and Mai walked to the couch.

Yuuna lifted her up and sat her on her lap. She unraveled the scarf around Mai's neck and took off her wristband. The four shards glowed on the band around her neck but the band around her wrist revealed six more shards. She took the two bands off and held Mai firmly when her she passed out, her body becoming completely limp.

Mai's appearance changed instantly. Her hair changed to a brilliant silver matching Inuyasha's and though she couldn't see them, Yuuna remembered the bright clear blue of her eyes. White cat ears with black stripes replaced her human ones on the top of her head and a white tail with stripes as well peeked out from the top of her shorts.

"I'm going to put Mai to bed, is the spare room still available?" Yuuna asked standing, holding Mai with one arm and grabbing her bag with the other. Once Genkai nodded Yuuna gestured Inuyasha to follow her as she led the way from the living room and through hallways till they stood in front of a wooden door.

Inuyasha opened the door, revealing a bedroom. The room was simple with white walls and a deep green carpet, brown furniture throughout the room; a twin sized bed, a chair, a dresser, and nightstand. Two other doors were inside the room, one leading to a bathroom, the other a closet.

Yuuna placed Mai on the bed and her backpack on the floor. "You can take a seat over there if you want." Inuyasha shook her head at her offer. "Suit yourself." Yuuna said, taking a seat instead. Sighing, she looked around the room. "This room really brings back some memories."

"You used to live here?" Inuyasha asked. Yuuna nodded, "Yes, I moved here after my parents died but that was a long time ago…before I even met Mai."

"If you were living here how did you end up staying at Kagome's?" Yuuna hesitated. "Genkai wanted to train me…get me to my full potential with my strength and my elemental powers. Doing the training though would have me live my life as a half demon. Something I didn't want to be at the time and I'm sure you know the feeling. I started training but I couldn't take it anymore. I chose to hide so I ran away.

"I came back once since then but that wasn't exactly a welcome home party because I already found Katalia and was using the power of the jewel shards. She didn't want me to hide who I really was and became furious. She however did offer for me to stay and start training again but I refused and left again. Soon after I saved Mai and began living life with her on the go. Always running just in case someone knew the items we possessed and wanted them for themselves."

"Why are you running if you know how to protect yourself?" Inuyasha asked. Yuuna sighed and took off her beanie. Her ears twitched from their newfound freedom. "I know how to use my elemental powers but I can't use them in a city…they attract way too much attention and there's always too much collateral damage to go unnoticed and I would definitely start attracting demons then.

"Since I left in the beginning of Genkai's training I don't know hand to hand combat or the ability to use any weapons. I'm going to have to learn soon though…hiding is no longer an option since Katalia is now dead." Sighing Yuuna stood and nodded towards the door. "Come on, I want to let Mai rest." Nodding in agreement Inuyasha followed her out of the room.

After closing the door behind them Yuuna faced Inuyasha holding out her hand to him, her choker and Mai's wristband in her hand. "You came here to protect the shards and I no longer have a need for them. Go ahead and take them." Inuyasha looked at her, hesitant but he took the shards. "Good, now that you have what you've been looking for you can go." Yuuna was about to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Are you kidding me?" Yuuna looked back at him surprised. "Do you really believe I'm going to just let you and Mai stay here when you have to clue in hell how to protect yourself or her?"

"So what are you saying? Are you going to stay here and protect the both of us? You have your own life in another time and you already have enough on your plate from what I hear." Yuuna defended making him scoff.

"So you and the runt will have to come with me and Kagome." Yuuna was taken back. "What?"

"You and Mai will come back with me to Kagome's and we'll all go back. I can teach you how to fight and so can the others with us. Sango is a demon slayer and I'm sure she can teach you too."

"But-" Yuuna began but stopped seeing Genkai approaching them. "Yuuna, there's some people here I want you to meet. Follow me." Yuuna nodded and started following Genkai through the house back towards the living room, Inuyasha followed as well after placing the choker and wristband in his kimono.

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking down the sidewalk after school was out. 'I really need to thank Yuuna when I get home. Those lessons I took on that website she shown me really helped me out. I actually knew the answers on most of my tests.' Kagome thought. Just then she heard her name being called behind her. Turning, she saw Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka running towards her. "Oh, hey guys." Kagome stopped for them to catch up."<p>

"Hey Kagome, I'm glad to see you're feeling better today." Yuka stated. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Kagome responded with a cheeky smile. "So how are things with you and your two-timing boyfriend?" Eri asked. "Um…well," Kagome started but froze seeing Hojo riding his bike down the street towards them. The other three turned hearing the bike as well. "It's Hojo." The three girls stated. Hojo stopped beside the four, smiling to Kagome.

"Hello Kagome," Hojo greeted. "Oh. Hello Hojo." Kagome responded. "Are you sure you're alright to be at school today?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Kagome said. "Your grandfather told me that you have marasmus and the doctors said it was serious." Kagome waved it off thinking, 'I'm going to have to get gramps a list of children illnesses he can read off of.'

"No Hojo, I'm great." Kagome laughed. "Well just in case I brought you this." He grabbed a bag off of the back of his bike and offered it to Kagome. "My mom made all types of healthy foods for you." She was about to take the bag from him until a nagging feeling in the back of her head caught her attention, a feeling she wasn't supposed to have in the present time.

'Jewel shards…but how can that be? Yuuna should be the only one with shards and she's at the shrine in the other direction.' Kagome thought. She looked to her friends and Hojo seeing they were all waiting for her to take Hojo's offering. "Um, sorry guys but I have to run. I'll talk to you guys later." Kagome said and she started running, ignoring her friends calls behind her.

It didn't take long till she reached the shrine, immediately searched for Inuyasha and Yuuna but she reached her mother first in front of the house. "Oh, Kagome you're home. How was school?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"It was fine. Where's Yuuna?" Kagome asked. "Yuuna left earlier today with Mai and Inuyasha. She said she needed to visit an old friend of hers." She looked to her mother baffled. "When are they coming back?"

"I'm not sure. They never said when they would be back." Kagome hesitantly nodded her head and looked in the direction where she sensed the shards hoping they were alright and would be back soon.

* * *

><p>Genkai led Yuuna and Inuyasha into the living room and Yuuna was surprised to see four boys all about Kagome's age. Two were sitting in front of the television playing video games, one with brown eyes and black hair wearing a green school uniform.<p>

The other, who seemed to be losing the game, was wearing the same school uniform but in blue with green eyes and orange hair which looked to be a replica to Elvis's and was taller than his friend beside him.

Another boy was sitting on the couch behind the other two; he looked to be a little older with an elegant demeanor. He had bright green eyes and waist length red hair with a matching red school uniform.

The last boy was leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed. His black hair was straight and stuck straight up with a white starburst in the front. He wore a white bandana around his forehead bringing out his deep crimson eyes. His outfit screamed monochromatic wearing a white scarf with black pants, shoes, and cloak.

Yuuna took note the one in black and the red head were both emitting demonic auras and the other two were human but she couldn't place the strange aura she saw.

"This is Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke Urameshi, and Hiei Jaganshi." Genkai introduced pointing to each boy as she said their names but also catching their attention. "I'll be right back." Genkai said as she left the room. Yuuna was about to introduce herself until Kuwabara ran up to her and started touching her ears.

"Urameshi look! She has the cutest cat ears I have ever seen!" Kuwabara exclaimed a huge grin plastered across his face. Yuuna clenched her fists and a growl rose from her throat.

She grabbed his arm forcefully and threw him over her shoulder. He slammed into the back wall head first. He landed on the ground with a thud and immediately held his head, cursing from the pain.

"Lay off. Didn't anyone teach you any manners? You don't just run up to people and fondle their ears and one other thing, I'm not a cat!" Yuuna yelled.

Kuwabara, still on the floor, looked up at her in fear and nodded his head frantically and crawled back over to Yusuke's side. Yusuke however busted up laughing the second Yuuna chewed him out. Kuwabara looked at him and began muttering more curses.

The boy Kurama stood from the couch and approached Inuyasha and Yuuna. "Forgive him, he really likes cats and I supposed he really couldn't help himself. As Genkai said my name is Kurama and it's nice to meet you both."

"Well in that case, it's nice to meet you too. My name is Yuuna Kuroami and this is Inuyasha." Yuuna responded with a smile. "Great, now that you all know each other," Genkai started as she entered the room, a katana at hand. Looking at Yuuna she handed her the sword. "Here, this is for your training."

"My training," Yuuna questioned raising her brow. "Yes your training. I know you've still never received any proper training so I'm going to teach you along with these four." Yuuna glanced at the four and back at Genkai.

"You've got to be joking." Yuuna started but Genkai stared at her with the same intensity she remembered when living here. "Well Genkai, thanks for the offer but I'm going to go back with Inuyasha."

"And just how do you plan to protect yourself and that kid?" Genkai argued. "I have my abilities as an elemental and that will be good enough." Yuuna retorted. "Those powers may never be enough if you can't even defend within a close range. You need to know how to combat."

"Fine, I'll have Inuyasha teach me when I go back." Yuuna said, crossing her arms. "I can teach you how to fight properly and more sufficiently than what he can provide you with."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean you old hag?" Inuyasha demanded glaring at her but Genkai simply ignored him, her attention focused on Yuuna.

"Look, it's great that you're worried about me but I've already made my decision and it's not going to keep me here." Yuuna said. "Fine then, if you won't stay here and train then I will send these four with you and I'll trust them to handle the chore of teaching you." Genkai stated which perked up Yusuke's attention.

"Hey wait a second granny, what makes you think you can order us around like that? Koenma might not be so happy about that."

"Actually Yusuke, I'm the one who came up with the idea." A voice said from down the hall. Coming up the hallway was a boy with matching brown hair and eyes but Yuuna took him as strange was the blue pacifier in his mouth and what seemed like a tattoo saying 'Jr.' in the middle of his forehead. "Hello Yuuna, my name is prince Koenma."

"Ah, so you're the small Koenma that I've heard so much about from the mouths of various demons. Their words were forming the picture of a runt in my mind though." Yuuna said causing Koenma's eye to twitch.

"Well as you can see I am not a runt but can we please get to the matter at hand for I am on a rather tight schedule." Yuuna looked at him curiously.

"The matter at hand," Yuuna questioned and Koenma nodded. "Yes, I am informed on your situation and Inuyasha's for that matter regarding the shikon no tama and the major parties that are after it. My spirit detectives are going to come with you to the feudal era and help you recover the jewel fragments. The demons and humans who are after the shards, if they get their hands on all of them it could mean the destruction of everything in the current present and the future and that is why I am sending them with you."

"Wait, who the hell said I'm going to allow all these people to come with us? I don't need all of these people to tag along and get in the way." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Rest assured Inuyasha, my spirit detectives will be a great use to you. They're fighting skills are phenomenal and you will be able to kill off your enemies faster with their alliance…but even if you didn't agree you wouldn't have much choice either way." Koenma responded. "What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Even though you are not under my jurisdiction Yuuna however is and I can contract them to be her bodyguards." Koenma looked to Yuuna. "They wouldn't be able to leave your side or Mai's for that matter. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I prefer the easy one…what do you say?" Yuuna growled but didn't argue, knowing the power he held. Inuyasha looked to Yuuna then back at the prince and crossed his arms within his sleeves.

"Whatever just don't blame me if they die because I'm not planning to protect them." Inuyasha said. Satisfied Koenma turned towards the four detectives.

"This will be your next mission and you will not receive another until this one is completed. This mission is of utter importance and will take a sufficient amount of time to complete so I hoped you packed well. You will be travelling years into the past with Inuyasha and Yuuna, sticking by her and assisting them with protecting and searching for jewel fragments of the shikon no tama. It is to my understanding that there is another human who travels to search for the pieces named Kagome Higurashi. You will be accompanying her as well."

"Wait a second…did you say we're going back in time?" Kuwabara asked and Koenma nodded. "What? Are you serious? I'm supposed to take Keiko on a date this weekend. Damn it Koenma, when you told us to pack and come to Genkai's I didn't know we were leaving for a couple weeks!" Yusuke complained.

"This may take longer than a few weeks Yusuke. You are traveling hundreds of years in the past. At the Higurashi shrine there is a well that makes as a portal between this time and the feudal era. The shikon no tama is a powerful object within the feudal era that grants anyone who wields it substantial amounts of power. The jewel was shattered into thousands of pieces and scattered across the continent and needs to be retrieved before any real damage can be done."

Yusuke continued to argue with Koenma and Yuuna shook her head and not wanting to hear anymore she turned to leave the room. "And where are you going?" Genkai asked.

"I'm going to check on Mai." Yuuna responded and continued towards the bedroom, Inuyasha following her. Looking into the room she saw Mai was still fast asleep.

Sighing Yuuna walked into the room, shutting it once Inuyasha walked inside after her. "I'm sorry about all of this Inuyasha but there's nothing I can do about them coming. Koenma is the prince of the spirit world and his word goes aside from his father. Genkai told me about him a while ago…I can't go against him and if I do I'm eligible to be sent to demon world and I can't let that happen."

"Forget it." Inuyasha responded crossing his arms. Yuuna looked at him about to respond till there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened revealing Genkai with a cup at hand.

"The boys are almost ready to leave. I thought you would want Mai to take this so she can regain some of her energy." Genkai said, offering the cup. Yuuna took one look at the contents inside and shivered remembering the horrid taste.

"If it's that same disgusting crap you just gave me before you can forget it…Mai doesn't need to taste that stuff. I would prefer if she just slept it off. I still have that nasty taste in my mouth."

"Oh will you relax. Kurama made it this time; he made it with a herb that removed most of the foul taste." Genkai offered the cup again and this time Yuuna took it. Still uneasy Yuuna looked in the cup at the black liquid and took a sip. It was still gross but she was right, it wasn't as bad as before. Looking at Genkai she nodded in approval.

"Tell Kurama I said thanks." Genkai nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Yuuna took the cup to the bed and gently shook Mai awake. "Mai I need you to get up for a second." Mai's eyes opened but quickly closed again.

Yuuna turned to Inuyasha. "Can you help her sit up while I give her the drink?" He nodded and walked to the bed. He took Mai under her shoulders and helped her sit up causing Mai to open her eyes again but just as before they closed again just as quickly.

"Mai, do you think you can drink this for me?" Yuuna asked. Mai's drooped eyes slowly opened and she groggily nodded her head. Getting approval Yuuna tipped the cup by her lips, slowly allowing the drink to flow down Mai's throat until it was gone. Yuuna set the cup on the nightstand and stood, taking Mai in her arms, propping her up on her hip.

"Come on Inuyasha, the others are probably waiting." Yuuna grabbed her bag off of the floor and after throwing it over her shoulder they both walked back towards the living room.

"So Inuyasha…is there something we need to do to get all of us through the well?" Inuyasha scratched his head thinking. "Well, Kagome gets through using the jewel shards."

"So if we give everyone a jewel shard we should be able to get through?" Inuyasha nodded hesitantly. "I don't see why not." Yuuna's face drooped. "Well I guess there's only one way to find out." The two walked back to the living room, everyone was already gone except for Genkai who was waiting for them.

"Did you give the girl the drink?" Genkai asked and Yuuna nodded. "I did but I think whatever Kurama used may have diminished the effects as well as the taste. When I take it I immediately retrieve my energy and most of my senses but Mai hasn't even woken up yet."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Koenma has already left but the boys are all waiting outside for you." Yuuna nodded and turned to leave the room but Genkai called her name. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Yuuna looked at her curiously but didn't argue.

"Inuyasha can you take Mai? I'll meet you outside with the others." He looked from Genkai to Yuuna and nodded his head. He took her from his arms and walked towards the front door. Once he was outside, the door shut behind him Yuuna turned towards Genkai. "Alright, what is it?"

"Aside from all your stubborn antics, it was good to see you again." Genkai said making Yuuna offer a small smile. "It's nice to see you as well. Sorry it wasn't a normal hello visit."

"Don't bother with the apologies; you always had a knack for making things interesting but difficult…you had better be careful out there. If it's really the feudal era I can imagine things are far more out of control and dangerous demons everywhere."

"I'll be fine; the only one I'm worried about is Mai. Will those detectives protect her if she's in trouble?"

"Yes, they are pretty good boys aside from Hiei. He doesn't really worry about anyone but himself…he committed a crime and he becoming a spirit detective is like community service." Yuuna nodded with a small smile. "I got it. Well I better get going." Yuuna said, turning to leave.

"You better come back alive." Yuuna stopped and sighed, turning back to Genkai. "Thanks Genkai but I can't guarantee anything. You know that. What I will promise is Mai will come back alive and I hope if she comes back alone you will take her in."

"Of course I will but Yuuna-" Yuuna just waved her off and began walking towards the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuna walked outside of Genkai's house, shutting the door behind her. Inuyasha was just outside the door waiting for her, Mai still in his arms. The four spirit detectives; Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were standing beside the front gate. She took Mai from Inuyasha and walked over to the detectives.

"You guys ready to go?" Yuuna asked and they all nodded their heads with the exception of Hiei. Yusuke opened the gate and all started down the stairs. Yuuna however looked through the forest, her senses were awakening and she was sensing demons throughout the forest silently waiting.

"There are demons everywhere, we need to run. Do you think you guys can keep up?" Yuuna asked, a smirk playing across her lips. "You bet!" Kuwabara exclaimed throwing his fist in the air.

"Alright, we'll see." Yuuna responded and began running through the treetops, the others following on foot aside from Inuyasha and Hiei who also took to the treetops. They all kept a steady pace and reached the city within minutes. They all stopped in an alley, Yuuna turned towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you do me a favor and carry Mai and hand me the jewel shards?" Yuuna asked and he raised a brow. "What for," Inuyasha asked.

"There are demons everywhere. They're going to come after the jewel shards and I want Mai safe. You don't know your way around the city so you need to follow our scent back. I'm going to take a different route back so I think it's better for me to take the shards." Inuyasha nodded and hesitantly took the choker and wristband from his kimono and handed them to Yuuna.

Yuuna took them, giving Mai to Inuyasha. Yuuna took the shards from the fabric and tossed the fabric aside placing the shards in her pocket. She turned to the four detectives.

"Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara I want all of you to go with Inuyasha. Hiei you're going to come with me." Yuuna said.

"What makes you think you can just order me around onna?" Hiei snarled. Yuuna looked at him, smiling from his sudden outburst. "Well, you have a short fuse don't you? You're just like a little kid." Yuuna laughed. Hiei charged towards her, just as he was about to punch her she disappeared.

Hiei stood dumbfounded and they all looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama looked around the alley but saw nothing but noticed movement coming from Hiei's shadow.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted but it Yuuna appeared from the ground within Hiei's shadow, grabbing Hiei by his shoulders and pulling him into the ground with her until the only thing remaining above ground was his head. Yuuna however rose from the ground and smirked down at him. Yusuke and Kuwabara began laughing hysterically when Hiei began to struggle.

"I guess Koenma didn't mention I'm half elemental...this is why you're going to listen to me or you're not going to get out of there and trust me, without my help you're going to be stuck there for a while. Now why don't we make this easy and play nice. We're going to go cover Inuyasha and the others to stop any demons that come for the shards." Yuuna finished and looked to the other detectives. "All of you are going to protect Mai if any demons come for you." When they all looked at her with skepticism her expression became sincere. "Please…I don't want any harm to come to her."

They looked at each other then back to her and nodded their heads and relief passed over her face. "You care for her a lot don't you?" Kurama asked making Yuuna look at him, her expression calm and peaceful but she didn't respond. Instead she reached into her bag, pulling out the two black beanies, placing one on her head; the other on Mai's covering their ears.

She also took out a backup hat from her bag and tried placing it on Inuyasha's head but he moved away from her. "Hey, what's the big idea? I didn't put that on coming down here."

"Yes, I know but this time we're going through town and I don't want to attract more attention." Yuuna responded. Inuyasha grunted but allowed her to put the hat on his head. "When you leave try to cover Mai's tail the best you can." Yuuna said. Inuyasha nodded and began running down the street with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara following behind.

Yuuna looked at Hiei who was still glaring at her. 'Wow…if only looks could really kill I think I would be burning alive.' Yuuna thought. "Look, I'm sorry but I would like to get this over with a.s.a.p. so if you try not to kill me when I get you out, I would appreciate it." Yuuna said and Hiei slowly began rising from the ground.

Hiei glared at her and but didn't show any signs of attack. Yuuna looked around the alley, her eyes landing on the fire escape. Smiling she started climbing the fire escape until she was on the roof of the building. Hiei followed her to the roof but began running across the rooftops following Inuyasha and the detectives.

She immediately ran after him and she was amazed at her newfound speed. Hiei was unnaturally fast, even for a demon, and she didn't have trouble keeping up with him to catch the others. All the while Yuuna was scanning the area for any demons. She already detected twenty but none posed a threat.

It didn't take long before they passed the gang but the two continued. She was the one with the jewel shards, all the demons would be coming after them. Their attention wouldn't be to Inuyasha and Mai.

She continued to run but soon the line of buildings ended by a small park. She didn't stop and jumped from the end of the rooftop landing in a tree. She landed on the branch with a thud and almost slipped off but her grip held firm.

She was about to jump again to another tree nearby but smirked sensing a demonic presence. The demon appeared out of the park's trees and was heading straight for her. It had the body of a gecko but the tail matched this body in length. Its dark purple body shines as light reflected off of the scales covering its body.

"You…you're the source." The demon shouted as he jumped towards her. It licked its lips, eyeing Yuuna with hunger in its eyes. "I shall eat you and consume your power!" It tried grabbing her but she easily dodged doing a backflip.

As she landed on the edge of the branch she clenched her fists and flames rose from her knuckles up her arms, ending above her elbows burning through the sleeves of her jacket.

Standing up the demon was running towards her again, she allowed to come closer but lifted her palm when it was a foot away and fire shot from her palm replicating a flame thrower. The demon screamed in pain as the fire began burning through the scales down to his muscle tissue.

Yuuna stepped forward to finish the demon but Hiei appeared in front of her, his sword already unsheathed. With one swift movement Hiei sliced the demon in half through its abdomen, automatically silencing the demon with death.

The second the demon was killed Yuuna continued to run, realizing the others have passed them with the slight interruption. They all continued their way through the city. Yuuna and Hiei continued to run into low class demons and they both were able to kill them with ease.

The sun was beginning to set and they were all able to get through each town with no major issues which Yuuna was grateful. They finally reached the street leading to the Higurashi shrine, Inuyasha and the three detectives waiting for them. Yuuna couldn't help but smile seeing Mai awake on Inuyasha's back watching Kuwabara make funny faces at her.

Yuuna ran towards them and Mai threw her arms up in excitement. "Yuuna," Mai shouted. "Hey Mai," Yuuna responded taking her from Inuyasha's arms. "Did you have fun with Inuyasha?" Mai nodded her head.

"Kuwabara was making funny faces." Mai said and Yuuna looked at him, he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing." Kuwabara laughed. "Thanks." Yuuna responded. Inuyasha took off his hat and handed it back to Yuuna. "Here, take this stupid thing back, It's getting annoying." Inuyasha said and Yuuna laughed taking the hat from him.

"Alright, calm down will ya. Come one, we should let everyone know we're back." Yuuna said walking up the shrine steps, everyone following. Once they were up the steps and began towards the house Yuuna saw Kagome's mother by the front door, finishing up the sweeping by the house.

Looking towards the crowd she smiled upon seeing Yuuna and Mai. "You're back. Who're your friends dear?"

"Oh, this is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganashi, and Kurama." Yuuna began and each boy responded with a small hello except for Hiei. "There are only three boys here dear."

"Hm?" Yuuna blinked and turned around seeing Hiei was not among the group. Looking around she finally noticed the demon perched in a nearby tree. "Oh, he's over there." Yuuna said pointing to the tree. "How cute, he must be shy. Hiei get down here! You can at least show some manners and show your face."

Even with her teasing he didn't come down like she hoped but turned her back to her instead. "Fine…have it your way." Yuuna said lifting her hand in front of her, palm forward facing the tree. As seconds passed the wind began to pick up and become stronger. Yuuna twirled her forefinger in the air until the wind formed a small whirlwind. She swung her hand and the whirlwind moved and knocked Hiei in the back, knocking him off of tree branch and causing him to crash face first into the ground.

The three detectives looked nervous but Yusuke and Kuwabara began laughing as Hiei stood up, flakes of dirt down the front of his clothes and face. Hiei's hand reached down to the hilt of his katana. When he turned around she could see death in his eyes.

Yuuna sighed and stomped her foot on the ground. Before Hiei could take a step forward, the ground underneath him split and he fell into the hole. The ground closed up immediately before he could react until he was once again only a head above ground.

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. Kurama although bit his lip, trying to sustain his laughter and keep his composure. Inuyasha smirked but Kagome's mother looked at the scene confused.

Yuuna turned towards her and smiled. "Don't worry yourself, he's fine. Would you mind taking Mai inside and getting her something to eat?" Yuuna asked putting Mai down. Kagome's mother nodded, taking Mai's hand and leading her inside.

"Why don't you all go inside as well and get something to eat? I won't be long; it will just take a minute to get him out of there." Yuuna offered, Inuyasha didn't hesitate and headed inside followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara but Kurama continued to look at Hiei.

"Go on Kurama, he'll be fine." Yuuna persisted. He looked at her for a moment but nodded. "Alright, just be careful." Kurama said with a little amusement in his voice before he headed inside himself.

She looked to Hiei and all signs of amusement left her face. Walking towards him she could tell he was struggling to get out but she knew his attempts were in vein, he couldn't move a muscle.

She sat cross legged in front of him, resting her head on her hand, her arm propped up on her knee. She looked at him with boredom written on her face but her eyes deceived her expression. Her eyes were mixed between bewilderment and confusion.

"Alright, I'm sorry I did this again but you have to admit that you're being really rude to your host, especially when she was going to give you somewhere to sleep tonight." Yuuna said. "And what makes you think I was going to sleep in there wench?" Hiei retorted.

"Hiei we can do this the east way or the hard way. I'm the only one that can get you out of there so you might want to start playing nice." Yuuna responded but Hiei continued to glare at her. "Alright, you at least have to forgive me so I know you won't kill me when I get you out of there…killing me will definitely knock some points off for good behavior with Koenma."

Yuuna looked at him and her playful demeanor changed to a soft and serene one staring into his eyes that represented anger, pain, and despair. "Hiei Jaganashi huh…what could have made you so cold? You had to get that look from somewhere." Yuuna attempted to smile but Hiei continued to stare, silently demanding his release.

"Well, come on. You must have had a good reason to get this." Yuuna said pointing to his bandana, picturing the eye that lay beneath. "Although I would never choose to go back…a long time ago I have seen demon world and I've met the demon who is probably responsible for that handiwork and possibly the only one who would do a job like that.

"But of course, he never did it for free but the only payment he would accept is a story. A story full of death, sadness, and pain…should I even try to guess what yours is?" Hiei didn't answer her, only continued his silent challenge by glaring at her.

"I met someone else while I was there too. She was very nice, a quality that's rare to come upon when I was traveling in demon world. She ran away from her home to find someone…oddly enough I met up with her a while ago, she was staying with Genkai if destiny would have it…strange though…she has your same eyes." Yuuna smirked when recognition shown in his eyes.

"Pity though…such a caring heart and her only wish is to find her long lost brother and yet you won't grant it. Is there a reason you won't tell Yukina or is that a part of your story?"

"How do you know Yukina?" Hiei snapped but Yuuna continued smiling. "I just told you, I met her while I was in demon world. I knew you were her brother the moment I saw you. It's really not hard to make a connection; I'll be surprised if she doesn't know already."

"You better keep your mouth shut onna." Hiei threatened. "You need to lighten up." Yuuna laughed. "I'm not going to say anything but I did get a little sidetracked. All I wanted you to do was say hi and show some courtesy is all." Yuuna stood and started to walk away.

"Just do that and we won't have any problems here," Yuuna lifted her hand and using her fingers she flicked the air.

Hiei felt the ground underneath his feet slightly shake and the walls surrounding his body were cracking apart. He could feel the ground beneath him pushing him towards the surface till he was completely freed. He lifted his head and Yuuna was already inside, the door shut behind her.

Yuuna walked into the living room and the detectives were sitting on the furniture watching tv. Mai was sitting on the floor watching tv as well. She assumed Inuyasha was with Kagome, hopefully explaining what was going on to her.

Walking into the kitchen Kagome's mother was standing in front of the sink washing dishes. "Hey," Yuuna started. "Mai and I are going with Inuyasha and Kagome tomorrow back to the feudal era to help. The boys I brought are coming with us as well to offer more assistance and protection."

Kagome's mother faced her. "I hope you have a safe trip and be sure to come back often. I've gotten used to the both of you being here and everyone will miss you terribly." Yuuna nodded.

"Of course, I know Mai will get homesick and she'll miss grampa's stories." Kagome's mother smiled. "That's good, well I made dinner a while ago but I can make more for you and your friends if you're hungry."

"Thanks, that actually would be great and if I could ask for one more favor? They need somewhere to sleep for the night. Do you mind if they crash on the couch down here?" Yuuna asked.

"Not at all, they're welcome." Yuuna smiled and nodded her head taking her leave. She walked upstairs and went into her bedroom. Taking her bag off she emptied it and began packing all the essentials she would need on the trip. It didn't take her long before she finished but her bag was stuffed to the brim. She even packed her camera and as much batteries her bag could carry. She took a quick glance looking out the window, the sky now black.

She finished packing and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, now full of people all sitting at the table aside from Kagome's mother who was tending to cooking.

Seated on one side of the table were Yusuke and Kurama and on the other were Kuwabara, Souta, and Inuyasha. Mai was sitting at the head of the table. Assuming gramps was missing, already asleep in bed, and Kagome was probably still studying.

Kagome's mother placed food on the table, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed the plate closest to them, eating immediately. Souta didn't budge, he probably ate earlier, and he was rambling on to Inuyasha who was barely paying attention to the boy who idolized him. She couldn't remember all the times he talked about the hanyou.

Kurama patiently waited to get something to eat but Mai kept trying to grab different things but she was too small and Yusuke kept grabbing for food. Shaking her head she walked beside Kagome's mother putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's late, why don't you get some sleep? I can take over from here." She looked at Yuuna. "Are you sure?" Yuuna nodded and put on an apron. She said her goodnight to Souta and left for bed.

Yuuna looked to the table again and most of the food was already gone thanks to Yusuke and Kuwabara. 'You have got to be kidding me…they act like they haven't eaten for weeks. At this rate they'll eat all the food in the house.' Yuuna thought to herself.

"Souta you should be going to bed too, you have school tomorrow." Yuuna said. He looked at her crestfallen. "But I was talking to Inuyasha." He retorted. "Souta…" Yuuna threatened. Souta's expression changed to fearful and he stood up.

"Alright, I'm going." He said, walking out of the room. Smiling Yuuna placed more food on the table, after making a plate for Mai. She noticed Hiei never came inside. "Kurama, where's Hiei?"

"Oh, knowing him he's still outside." Kurama responded. "He needs to eat something before you both eat all the food!" Yuuna said pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara who froze, both with food hanging from their mouths.

Yuuna opened the kitchen window and looked through each tree, spotting a dark figure a few feet away sitting on a tree branch.

"Hiei why don't you come in here and get something to eat…we have plenty." She noticed he looked at her and thought he was coming he instead turned his back on her.

Smirking she backed away from the window. "Hiei Jaganashi, get your ass in here or I'll-" Yuuna stopped midsentence feeling cold metal being pressed against her throat. Hiei was standing on the counter, his sword unsheathed pressed to her throat and that familiar glare was once again pointed at her.

"Or you'll what onna?" Hiei threatened. Inuyasha's hand flew to the hilt of his sword and Mai yelled her name, fearful but Yuuna just laughed, causing everyone to look at her with either surprise or confusion.

"Nothing but I did get you to come in here didn't I?" Yuuna responded. Hiei's eyes widened in surprised and took a glance around the room.

Yuuna took his sword away from her neck and closed the kitchen window. "Now since you're already here why don't you eat something?" She said pulling out the chair beside Kurama and gestured for him to sit down.

She didn't wait for him respond or even to sit down. She went back to the oven and started finishing cooking, smiling when she heard him sit down at the table.

It took a moment before everyone became calm and started eating again. Yuuna continued to make food until everyone was full. The detectives began small talk and Inuyasha finished early, leaving to Kagome's room. The detectives went into the living room, the only ones left in the kitchen being Mai and Yuuna.

Yuuna looked at the table in horror then to Mai. "Now, how people eat so much in a short period of time? You think they would explode." Yuuna said, making Mai laugh. "What do you think Mai? Do you think they're people with black holes instead of stomachs?"

Mai laughed and nodded her head. However Yuuna heard someone else chuckle, looking to the entryway of the kitchen she saw Kurama, clearly amused. "Mai, if you're done why don't you go back into the living room and watch tv till it's time for bed?"

"Really?" Mai asked. Yuuna nodded and Mai squealed in delight, running into the living room.

"Well Yuuna, you made an interesting observation. I wonder what their digestive systems look like if they have black holes for stomachs." Kurama said making Yuuna chuckle with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that…I wasn't talking about you, just those cannibals in the living room." Yuuna responded.

Kurama laughed, "It's alright. Yusuke and Kuwabara have always had rather large appetites. That friend of yours Inuyasha has a pretty big one as well, one that seems to favor ramen."

"Yes, I have a feeling we're going to have to take a lot of ramen with us."

"Would you like some help with the dishes?" Kurama said. "Oh, actually that would be really great. Thank you." Yuuna responded taking the dishes off of the table. Kurama walked to her side, taking a dry washcloth and the two began washing the dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuna and Kurama were taking care of the dishes in the kitchen, Yuuna attempting to make every dish spotless and Kurama assisting with anything she needed.

She looked at Kurama while handing him another dish. "How do you think your friends will cope in the feudal era?"

"I believe we will have a few rough spots in the beginning but we should be fine. What about you and Mai?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been in hiding for a long time; I haven't had a need to fight. I'm sure I can cope with the environment but the demons though…that's another thing entirely."

"I guess, we'll just have to wait and see but I'm sure everything will be alright." Yuuna nodded saying, "I hope so."

Yuuna and Kurama completed the last of the dishes and after putting them all away they joined everyone else in the living room. Mai and Kuwabara were sitting in front of the tv while Hiei was leaning against the far wall, Yusuke sitting on the couch. Kurama took a seat on the same couch as Yusuke.

"Mai, you have a few more minutes before we're going to go to bed ok?" Yuuna stated. Mai nodded her head but it was clear she wasn't paying attention.

Shaking her head Yuuna went upstairs towards Kagome's bedroom. She knocked softly but no one responded and she heard no movement within the room. Opening the door she looked inside, a small smile appearing on her face.

Inuyasha was fast asleep on Kagome's bed and Kagome was asleep at her desk, her head lying on top of her folded arms. 'I guess Inuyasha has no need for my couch tonight.' Yuuna thought quietly closing the door behind her and walking to her room.

Going to her closet she began pulling out various pillows and blankets along with a blow up mattress. She grabbed as much as she could but she became completely absorbed in blankets from head to toe.

She did her best walking through the hallway without tripping on the blankets but when she began going down the stairs her foot caught onto one of the blankets sending her crashing down the staircase.

She landed at the bottom of the stairs on her stomach, all the pillows and blankets falling on top of her. Yuuna shuffled out of the blankets, sitting up.

"So much for that attempt…but it was faster." Yuuna said hitting her shoulder, trying to loosen up her muscles. "Sister, are you hurt?" Mai asked, running to her side, worry written across her face.

"I'm fine Mai, I just slipped is all." Yuuna shook her head and jumped out of the bed sheets. Looking over to the detectives, they were all staring and Yusuke and Kuwabara were clearly amused.

They were all in the same positions except for Kuwabara who was faced away from the tv with playing cards scattered on the floor in front of him. Yuuna's ear twitched with curiosity.

Mai ran past her and sat across from Kuwabara and the scattered cards. Mai looked back at Yuuna with a large smile on her face. "Look sister, Kuwabara is playing cards with me."

Yuuna smiled at Kuwabara and he offered a cheesy smile in return. "Thank you Kuwabara, that is nice of you." Yuuna said.

"It's not a problem, I like playing this game and it's like playing with my cat but she's a lot smarter." Kuwabara teased. Yuuna smiled but looked to the other detectives.

"We need to discuss where everyone will be sleeping tonight. You guys have the option of the couch, recliner, the blow up mattress, or the pull out bed in my room." Yuuna offered.

"I'll take the bed." Yusuke said. "No way Urameshi, why is it that you get the bed?" Kuwabara questioned outraged. "Easy, because I called it."

"That doesn't count!" Kuwabara exclaimed, facing Yusuke. "Yes it does," The dispute turned into a fist fight. Yuuna growled at their childish behavior, them making too much noise not to go unnoticed by the ones sleeping upstairs.

"Alright, I've had enough." Yuuna said holding both her palms out. Air in the room surrounded Yusuke and Kuwabara. Within seconds the two were separated and forced to levitate in midair.

"H-Hey, what's going on?" Kuwabara called out. He was so unstable levitating he continued doing front flips in midair. Yusuke on the other hand was stuck upside down.

"Will you two keep quiet, you're going to wake everyone upstairs and I will not have you disturbing them. You two already ate most of the food in the house. I first mistook you both for cows at a buffet." Yuuna said. Kurama and Hiei snickered at her comments.

Yuuna ignored their snickering and continued to focus on Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Now as punishment you two will both sleep down here." Yuuna looked to the other detectives. "Which one of you would like to sleep upstairs?"

"Maybe I should stay down here to make sure they don't get out of hand and break something." Kurama stated.

"Hey, we're not kids!" Kuwabara defended. "Yeah, we don't need to be watched." Yusuke continued but Yuuna ignored them looking to Kurama.

"Alright, that leaves Hiei the bed upstairs and you will get the blow up mattress." Yuuna turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You two will be stuck down here with the couch and recliner. I'm sure you two will work it out without fighting or you both will sleep outside on the hard ground."

Yuuna released the two from her hold, they both dropped to the ground. Kuwabara landed on his stomach and Yusuke on his head. The two grumbled profanities under their breath as they rubbed their sore spots. Yuuna began picking up blankets and throwing them beside the couch and recliner along with the blow up mattress.

Mai walked to Yuuna's side, rubbing her eyes and after a yawn Yuuna smiled and picked her up. "I'm going to put Mai to bed. Hiei if you want you can come up anytime. The bed is already made and ready for you to use. I'll leave the door open."

Unfortunately Hiei didn't answer causing her to look at him with uncertainty but she shrugged it off, fighting the urge to ask if he was actually going to come. Walking upstairs she heard Kuwabara and Yusuke begin fighting over who was getting which couch.

Ignoring it she walked to her bedroom, placing Mai under the covers to bed. Mai grabbed for her stuffed animal and almost instantly fell asleep. Yuuna walked onto her closet, closing the doors behind her, her normal routine to change clothes.

She chose her normal sweatpants and a t-shirt, after changing she opened the closet doors glancing towards the pull out bed. The comforter and sheets were crumpled on the mattress, exactly how Inuyasha left them this morning.

She rearranged the pillows and covers, smiling when she was fully satisfied with the arrangement. Sitting on the floor beside her bed she pulled out a photo album.

Opening the album to the first page was a single picture in the center. Yuuna was holding a younger Mai in her arms, looking down at the child. Yuuna smiled…that was the day Yuuna officially called her sister.

Yuuna continued through the album, coming to various other pictures, almost all of them of Mai growing up. Other contained pictures of Genkai, her aging with each turn of the page.

Unknowingly a half hour past and silence filled the household. Putting the album back underneath the bed she pulled out her camera from the nightstand.

Walking down the hall to Kagome's room she opened the door, seeing the Kagome and Inuyasha in the same position as before. After taking a picture of the two she closed the door again and snuck as quietly as she could downstairs.

Looking into the living room, all the boys were asleep but Hiei has once again disappeared. Dismissing Hiei's absence she took pictures of the three, the smile never leaving her face. She fought the urge to laugh looking at the three detectives, mainly Kuwabara who was upside down on the recliner snoring and his mouth wide open. Yusuke was on the couch, obviously the one who won the argument of the sleeping arrangements, his left arm and leg hanging off the edge of the couch. Kurama however, the normal one out of the three was sound asleep on the blow up mattress.

Satisfied with her pictures she walked upstairs and entered her bedroom. She glanced at the pull out mattress, sighing seeing it was still vacant. She shook her head and placed her camera in her black bag.

Yuuna took her usual spot in bed on the other side of Mai, glancing at the young hanyou who was still soundly asleep. Yuuna couldn't help but feel warmed by the peaceful look on her face. She continued to look at Mai, thoughts swarming through her head, full of hope that expression will never be lost with this upcoming journey.

Bright light fell on Yuuna's face from the close window, waking her too early for her taste. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, her hair tickling her face and ears. Rubbing her eyes she wished for more sleep as a yawn escaped her lips. Looking out of the bedroom window shown a bright, beautiful day as the sun was clearly taking over the day.

She glanced at her clock and sighed when the red numbers glowed quarter past seven. Noticing Mai was still asleep she got out of bed slowly and quietly. Before walking towards the closet to get changed she looked towards the pull out bed, noticing it wasn't touched.

'_Stubborn demon…_' Yuuna thought and walked into the closet. She looked to her discarded clothes from yesterday and took out her chocker and wristband from her pants pocket. She stared at them for a moment but placed them in her black bag.

She walked back into the closet and after grabbing clothes she walked out of the room and towards the bathroom to take a shower.

She paused while passing the stairway, listening, trying to make out if any of the detectives were awake but when she was greeted in silence aside from Yusuke's and Kuwabara's snores she smiled and finished her way to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower she took a glance in the mirror as the water was warming. '_I've looked like a human for so long…I almost forgot what I actually look like._' Yuuna thought turning her face side to side and looking at her ears as they twitched, Yuuna trying to get used to the new sensation.

Taking one last look in the mirror she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. It only took her a few minutes before she got out and after drying her hair she put on her clothes.

Instead of her usual cargo pants she chose a sky blue, white, and black plaid mini skirt and thy high white socks. She threw on a sky blue tank top and an off-shoulder black sweater with wide long black sleeves reaching past her fingertips. The sweater had a pocket at the bottom with a blue strip at both ends of the pocket.

Opening the door to the bathroom she immediately heard voices downstairs and noises of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. Walking into her bedroom, Mai was missing.

Walking downstairs she glances around surprised seeing all the detectives were wide awake, Hiei being in the room among them. Yusuke was playing a video game with Souta and sitting on the couch was the game was Kurama and Hiei. Kuwabara however was sitting on the floor playing with the Higurashi cat, Buyo.

She couldn't place Inuyasha or Kagome's scent being in the room recently, assuming they were still upstairs inside Kagome's room. Walking into the kitchen, Kagome's mother was placing a plate of food in front of Mai, sitting at the table.

"Morning," Yuuna greeted, offering a smile. "Good morning!" Mai responded in between bites.

"Morning Yuuna, do you want me to make you something to eat?" Kagome's mother offered. "Sure, thanks." Yuuna responded taking a seat beside Mai.

Soon enough Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the kitchen, trying to see what was being cooked. Yuuna glared at the two, "Don't even think about it. You're not eating here unless it's a bowl of ramen…you both basically wiped this house clean of its food already."

They looked down at her with big eyes and she could've sworn she saw the two tear up but Kagome's mother interjected, "It's quite alright Yuuna. I can always go to the store."

Hearing them being granted permission they grabbed everything that was eatable and took a seat at the table, beginning to eat immediately. Despite herself Yuuna smiled and got up.

"I'll be back." Yuuna said, getting up and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. Coming to Kagome's bedroom she knocked on the door. Hearing Kagome's invitation to come in she peered inside. Kagome was packing her school books in her bag and Inuyasha was sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Are you two ready to leave soon?" Yuuna asked. Inuyasha stood up from the bed and nodded.

"Yea, I should be ready soon. I just have a few more things to pack." Kagome said. Yuuna nodded and walked out of her room, Inuyasha following behind. After closing the door behind them she looked at Inuyasha, a sly smile coming to her face.

"So…Inuyasha, I saw you spent the night in Kagome's bedroom. I didn't know you two were that close." Yuuna teased, lightly punching his arm. A blush popped up on Inuyasha's face. "H-hey, it's-" Inuyasha started but she punched him in the arm again.

"No, no. Now there's no need to be so shy about it but I promise I won't say anything. It can be our little secret." Yuuna finished with a small laugh walking downstairs. Inuyasha attempted to defend himself but she quickened her pace to the kitchen.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were still stuffing their faces making Kagome's mother go into overtime making food but Mai was missing from the table. Inuyasha took a bowl of ramen from the table and began eating himself after sitting at the table. Following Mai's scent she found herself back into the living room.

Souta was still playing games but Hiei was now leaning against the far wall of the room. Surprisingly she noticed on the couch Kurama was reading a book to Mai. Taking a closer look she noticed the book was very old, it was a children's book she bought for Mai a few years ago.

"Look Yuuna, Mr. Kurama is reading the book to me." Mai said. "I see that. We're about to leave soon, why don't you go upstairs and get your stuffed animal?" Yuuna offered. Mai nodded and took the book from Kurama before getting off of the couch and heading upstairs.

"Thank you for reading to her. Sorry if she was bothering you." Yuuna said but Kurama smiled.

"She wasn't a bother at all." Kurama responded, standing up. Yuuna returned his smile, delighted another detective was willing to play with Mai.

"Oh and Yuuna, if you don't mind me saying you look rather nice today." Kurama complimented catching Hiei's attention. Yuuna felt her face heat up, she began blushing, something that was completely noticeable thanks to her pale skin.

"Um…thank you. That was nice of you to say." Yuuna stuttered. Kurama looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Catching Souta's attention he looked up at Yuuna. "Yuuna, why is your face all red?"

"It's not red!" Yuuna responded and looked back at Kurama. "Oh, um, no…you're not making me uncomfortable. Um, thank you. I'm going to help Mai pick out her clothes." Yuuna said taking her leave and Kurama sat back down on the couch when she walked upstairs.

'_What was that all about fox_?' Kurama smirked hearing Hiei speak to him telepathically.

'_What do you mean_?' Kurama responded. '_You know damn well what I mean_.'

'_I just gave her a small compliment…why do you ask? Does it bother you?_' Kurama glanced up at Hiei. '_Don't be stupid_.' Kurama smirked but said nothing more.

Yuuna walked into her room seeing Mai already dress and sitting on the floor trying to put on her black boots. Her stuffed animal was perched beside her. Yuuna was impressed all of her clothes matched wearing a baggy white short sleeved half shirt and underneath she had on a purple and green striped long sleeved shirt. She also had on a black skirt, her tail poking out at the bottom.

"Mai, are you ready to go?" Yuuna asked. Mai nodded but didn't look up; all of her attention was focused on trying to tie her boots. Yuuna grabbed a pair of black boots out of the closet for herself.

After tying hers she knelt down in front of Mai. "Need a little help?" Yuuna asked. Mai looked at her stubbornly but let go of the boot strings and let Yuuna tie them.

"Now Mai, the place we're going can be dangerous because there will be demons all over the place. Traveling will also be hard because you may not always have a soft place to sleep or warm food to eat but I'll always be here with you and the people traveling with us will try to do their best to protect you too. So no matter what you can't run off and go out on your own, do you understand?"

"Are we going to have any time to play?" Mai asked. Yuuna smiled and stood up, grabbing her bag. "We'll try our best." Smiling Mai grabbed her stuffed animal and stood as well, taking Yuuna's hand.

The two walked out of the room and downstairs. Everyone was now split between the kitchen and the living room, either getting something to eat or watching Souta play his games.

Mai let go of Yuuna's hand and sat beside Souta in front of the tv. Yuuna walked into the kitchen seeing Inuyasha and Kagome with Yusuke and Kuwabara at the table, who were still stuffing their faces. She walked up to Inuyasha, "Are we leaving soon?"

"Yea, we need to get going." Inuyasha responded, standing. Kagome stood as well, following his lead.

"I'll get the boys together. It will only take a minute if you two want to wait by the well house." Yuuna offered. Inuyasha nodded and after Kagome said her goodbyes to her mother they walked out of the kitchen. Yusuke and Kuwabara finally finished eating and followed them out as well. From what Yuuna heard their attention went directly to Souta's video game.

"So you're all leaving?" Kagome's mother asked. Yuuna turned to her and nodded, "Yea, we need to get going. With so many people coming along we need to make this fast unless we're putting Inuyasha and Kagome further behind."

"Well alright. Just make sure you're careful and you both come back safe." Yuuna nodded once more. She turned to walk out of the kitchen but she was caught in a hug by Kagome's mother.

The weight of the decision she made, for herself and Mai, to go to the feudal era fell upon her shoulders with this simple gesture. This hug was a message, showing her everything she was leaving behind.

She was leaving her new family…she didn't realize she fell in love with the Higurashi family and she was sure Mai did the same. She found a home and once again she was leaving this comfort, making her more scared about the journey ahead. She wasn't sure what the feudal era was going to hold but she hoped this decision would not be one she regretted.

"Say goodbye to gramps for us. We'll come back soon." Yuuna promised as she pulled away. After receiving a nod of confirmation she walked into the living room. The detectives had their bags at hand. She assumed they gathered their belongings seeing Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of the house.

"I guess you're all ready to go?" Yuuna asked and the detectives nodded. After her and Mai said her goodbyes to Souta they all walked out of the house towards the well house. Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for them.

"Alright, so how is this going back in time thing going to work?" Kuwabara asked.

"The theory is using the jewel shards. Between my shards and Kagome's we should have enough for everyone. We each take a shard and I believe we jump through the well?" Yuuna turned to Kagome for confirmation.

Kagome nodded, "That's right. It's worth a shot." Yuuna took the chocker and wristband from her bag. She pried the shards from the fabric and handed one to each detective, leaving Mai and herself for last. She took remaining shards and handed them to Kagome.

Kagome took out a bottle hanging around her neck adding the new shards to the few they already had. "Alright, that should do it." Kagome said, putting the bottle back in its rightful place, hiding behind the collar of her uniform.

Inuyasha opened the doors to the well house, walking down the stairs. Yuuna could tell his patience was wearing thin and she knew he had little to begin with. The others followed in behind Kagome.

"I'm going to go last to make sure everyone made it through." Inuyasha said standing on the right side of the well. Kagome smiled and nodded to him before jumping down the well, immediately disappearing.

"Alright, here it goes." Yusuke said, being the first to jump in after Kagome and like Kagome he disappeared too. Yuuna smirked, glad the shards are working for them and the other detectives followed suit, jumping into the well.

Soon Yuuna and Mai were the only two left aside from Inuyasha. Yuuna picked Mai up in her arms and looked down the well.

"What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha asked impatient. Yuuna looked up at him, her face full or worry and pain causing him to regret his harsh ton. But before he could take it back or ask what was wrong she jumped into the well, Mai held tightly in her arms.

She was met with the blue aura which was familiar to Inuyasha and Kagome, and now soon to be familiar to her and everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yuuna was standing at the bottom of the well, the familiar gray stones surrounded her but when she looked up she didn't see the wooden planks of the shrine. Instead they were gone and what replaced them was the blue of the sky. The walls of the well were covered in ivy and leaves.<p>

At the moment Inuyasha was the only one standing at the bottom of the well aside from herself and Mai. With one glance at Inuyasha she jumped up, instantly feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on her skin as she landed on the well's edge.

Inuyasha joined Kagome and the detectives were standing beside the well, all of them scanning their surroundings. "Alright, we're here. What now?" Yuuna asked.

"Give the shards to Kagome then we'll meet up with the others." Inuyasha said. Listening, everyone took out their shards but Hiei didn't budge.

"Hiei," Kuwabara questioned but Hiei's face held a determined expression.

"It's illogical to give it to that girl. It's obvious she doesn't have a sufficient amount of power." Hiei responded.

"Hey, just wait a second!" Kagome exclaimed, turning red at his insult. "You can't talk to Kagome like that!" Inuyasha retorted but Hiei ignored their remarks.

"Maybe Hiei's right." Kurama said, turning all attention to him. "More than one person should have the shards making the chances of someone getting all the shards decrease."

"They're right." Yuuna continued. "I'm not saying Hiei's correct saying Kagome is insufficient, but more than one person should hold the shards because what would happen if Kagome was kidnapped? Kagome, have you ever lost the shards before?"

"Maybe once or twice…" Kagome responded, looking down at her feet.

"Wouldn't it be wise to have Kagome carry some of the shards then have maybe one of the spirit detectives carry the others?" Yuuna offered.

"I suppose…" Kagome said, grabbing the bottle hanging around her neck, looking at the shards within. Yuuna noticed her uneasiness but ignored it and looked to the detectives. "Alright, who should handle the shards?"

"Yuuna, why don't you handle the shards?" Kurama offered, receiving surprised looks from his teammates aside from Hiei who glared at his companion. Kurama seemed not to notice and continued, "I'm sure you're more than capable to handle the shards since you've had them with you all this time."

"Oh…sure, no problem," Yuuna responded when Kurama handed her his jewel. When the others did not protest she put Mai down and collected the shards from the others. Hiei took longer but he ended up handing over the shard. Yuuna placed the shards in a hidden pocket within her sweater pocket, closed by a zipper.

"Let's start heading back to the village to get the others." Inuyasha said, beginning to walk towards the forest, Kagome taking her place beside him. Yuuna followed immediately after taking Mai's hand, the detectives taking up the rear of the group.

"This place is pretty." Mai said happily, looking around at all the trees and plants. Yuuna smiled down at her but didn't respond. She started looking around herself but the serene surroundings didn't offer her peace. The new area flooded her senses, she felt as if she was walking into a trap.

The present held a border holding more powerful demons at bay from entering human world but here…she knew this would be different. There was evil where she was living but in the feudal era demons were running everywhere with no monitoring. They could attack at any time they pleased and no one could stop them unless they were overpowered by another demon or purified. The biggest worry in her mind was Mai's protection, slightly hoping her decision not leaving her with Genkai would not be regretted.

Following Inuyasha they were led to a small village. Coming through the town the townspeople immediately began to whisper about the new travelers. It seemed because Inuyasha and Kagome were leading them they were dismissed as a threat but that didn't stop them from gossiping. Yuuna sighed and Kagome looked back at her, giving her an apologetic look.

Inuyasha stopped in front of a small hut beside a line of steps leading to what she assumed was a shrine. An elderly woman dressed as a priestess stepped out of the hut, an eye patch covering her right eye. The elderly woman looked at Inuyasha and Kagome for a second before looking at the others in a confused and questionable manner.

"Hey Kaede, we're back. These people are going to be coming with us for a while to help look for the jewel shards." Kagome said and introduced each Yuuna, Mai and the detectives, receiving a little help from Yuuna.

Kaede looked at Inuyasha surprised, "And ye are allowing this Inuyasha?" Inuyasha crossed his arms in his sleeves, avoiding eye contact. Dropping the subject she smiled and looked to the group. "Well it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Kaede."

Kaede looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome, "The others are waiting inside." Kagome nodded, following her inside the hut. Yuuna was about to follow but Inuyasha blocked her from entering.

"Listen, you all stay out here. Kagome and I need to tell everyone why you're here." Inuyasha said and without waiting for approval or response he walked inside the hut.

Yuuna felt Mai tugging on her hand. Looking down she saw Mai's attention was directed to a small patch of flowers. Yuuna let go of Mai's hand and she instantly ran towards the flowers, Yuuna following right behind. Yuuna sat down on the grass, watching Mai begin to pick various types of flowers throughout the patch. Looking back she saw the detectives attempt to keep themselves entertained while they waited. She assumed they would be forced to do that a lot during this trip. No electricity was certainly going to be interesting to get used to.

Looking back, Mai was now chasing a butterfly. She took her backpack off, setting it beside her. Leaning forward she rested her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. She took deep breaths, feeling the fresh air going through her system, she couldn't recall the last time she breathed clean air.

Hearing raised voices she took a small glance back at the detectives seeing Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing about something that had them wrestling on the ground and Kurama was trying to settle the dispute while Hiei was plainly ignoring them.

Smiling she shook her head and looked away. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out her old choker and from her pocket four jewel shards, keeping others in her hidden pocket. Examining the fabric she could feel the power within it was completely gone, a good sign she could wear it without any side effects.

Carefully she began to put the jewel shards back in their place. After making sure every shard was secured properly she moved her hair out of the way and tried to secure the band around her neck. As she was trying to secure it she paused, her breath catching in her throat.

'_What's going on…something doesn't feel right._" Yuuna thought, lowering the band. Looking towards the sky something caught in the corner of her eye. Near a treetop was a demon, it looked like a large wasp but when it recognized it was noticed it flew away. Yuuna watched the demon until it was completely out of sight.

Yuuna was so distracted she didn't realize the demon standing behind her. "Hey Kurama, how is everything going between Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Yuuna said, casting the bug out of her mind seeing Kurama's smile.

"Oh, they're fine. You'll get used to their behavior." Kurama responded. Yuuna attempted to smile but it was lost to her. "Is something wrong?" Yuuna ignored his question and looked to Mai seeing her quest to chase down the butterfly was lost and she went back to picking flowers.

Yuuna took a firm hold to her choker and attempted to clasp it around her neck again. However, she continued to miss the clasp and she grunted in frustration. She was about to throw the choker in her bag but Kurama's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Here, may I?" Kurama asked, gently kneeling down and taking the choker from her hand. Yuuna was about to protest but he was already moving her hair out of the way. Submissively she moved her hair out of his way and she felt him fasten the choker around her neck and he did it with care, almost if he was afraid to break it.

"There you go." Kurama said, standing back up. "Thank you." Yuuna responded looking back to Mai. She collected a huge bouquet of flowers, trying to fit all of them in one hand to collect more. Yuuna couldn't help but smile at her innocence; she didn't seem to have a care in the world. At such a young age the smallest thing could make her happy. Yuuna wanted to do everything she could to keep it that way for her, hoping the new environment wouldn't be too difficult to complete that task.

Shaking her head she tried to flush all her worries out of her mind and looked back to Kurama. "Kurama has prince Koenma told you anything about the jewel shards or briefed you how long this will take or how many shards there actually are?" Yuuna asked but Kurama shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. We didn't receive very much information about the topic other than the main objective, to protect you and retrieve the shards as soon as possible. However I don't believe Yusuke and Kuwabara will stay with us the entire time." Yuuna looked at him surprised.

"Why's that…I thought they had to stay unless someone else went back to the present."

"Yes, that is true but they still have to keep up with their schoolwork. Due to the timeframe this assignment may take they need to catch up on their schoolwork every now and then so it doesn't impact their lives too dramatically." Yuuna smirked.

"That's smart of him; he can't expect them to be spirit detectives their entire lives. They have to want lives of their own."

"Yes, I'm sure they will once this is all over." Kurama closed his eyes at the thought. Yuuna turned her focus again on Mai who was almost out of eyeshot. She stood up immediately.

"Mai, come back here! You can't wander off." Yuuna yelled but Mai continued to go further into the forest. Yuuna immediately ran after her and fear gripped her heart, sensing a demon. Kurama stood as well, feeling the presence. Turning to the detectives, they were all alert.

"You all sense it too?" Kurama mentioned. "Yeah, I don't like the feeling of this. Kuwabara, tell that Inuyasha guy what's going on." Yusuke responded and he raced after Yuuna with Hiei and Kurama not waiting for Kuwabara's response.

Yuuna raced through the woods, ignoring the branches that cut and scraped her skin as she passed bushes and low tree branches. Fear gripped her heart; the closer she followed Mai's scent the closer she felt a demon's presence. Continuing through the forest she slowed seeing five pig demons circled around each other. They moved and Yuuna saw Mai in the arms of one of the demons, struggling, trying to get free.

Yuuna quietly continued to advance closer to the demons and stopped when she was almost eight feet away. Looking at each demon, she noticed each of them had a weapon at hand except for the demon holding Mai. He had an axe strapped to his back. The other demons had other weapons ranging from a mace, axe, or staff.

Mai continued to struggle and tried to scream but it ended up as a strong wheeze. The demon was holding her so tight it was blocking her airway. Yuuna growled, stepping out of the trees shadows. She immediately captured the demons attention and two of the demons began salivating. She assumed it was because they believed to find a larger meal.

The demon holding Mai was about to speak but she didn't allow him a second to utter a sound. Claws drawn she ran to the demon's side and sliced the demon's arm holding Mai. Blood poured from the open wound and the demon screamed in pain but Yuuna caught Mai in her arms before she fell to the ground and jumped away from the demons.

Landing a couple feet away she looked back at the demons, seeing they were ready for a fight. In seconds the demons were within arm's length, weapons drawn. Yuuna couldn't fight with Mai in her arms, especially with them so close. Quickly she tossed Mai in a nearby bush but in return a demon struck her in the side with the blade of an axe.

Yuuna felt the searing pain in her side; she bit her lip to suppress the scream that desperately wanted to come out. She glanced at the axe silently thankful it didn't hit any major organs but barely missed her ribcage.

"Sister no," Mai screamed. Yuuna looked up seeing Mai struggle to climb out of the bush she was thrown into. "Stay back!" Yuuna yelled and quickly snapped up, the wind in the area instantly twisted and swirled violently making it hard for the pig demons to stay standing and just as Yuuna planned it stopped Mai from coming any closer. Every time Mai tried to run to her she was stopped by her wind barrier.

Yuuna turned towards the demons and raised her arms straight out at her sides. The wind thrashed more violently, Yuuna's hair was whipping around thrashing at her face. In one swift movement she clapped her hands towards the demons and a gush of wind emitted from her fingertips hitting the pig demons straight on, sending them flying through the air.

"Mai get out of here now, go to the others." Yuuna yelled pulling the axe from her side. Wind began swirling around Yuuna until she started slowly levitating in the midair. Mai looked unsure and was about to protest but she turned and started running back towards the village. Yuuna smiled and turned back to the demons that were just getting to their feet.

Mai kept running towards the village, tears falling profoundly down her face. She brought up her arm, wiping the tears away on her sleeve. About to look up she instead slammed into what she thought was a tree. The impact made her fall to the ground and cry harder.

"Oh geeze kid, glad to see you're alright." Mai looked up to the familiar voice seeing Yusuke, noticing Kurama and Hiei with him as well.

"Where's Yuuna?" Kurama asked. Mai tried to answer but she ended up crying harder instead.

"She told me to leave! She's hurt bad, please…you have to help sister!" Mai cried desperately. Yusuke knelt down, putting both hands on mai's shoulders, making her look at him. "Listen, go back to the village. Do you remember the old lady who led us there?" Yusuke asked.

Mai nodded and he continued, "Alright, go find her and stay with her. You'll be safe there." Yusuke let go of her shoulders but Mai looked at him unsure but Yusuke nodded his head sternly. Mai ran around him and towards the village.

Hiei was already gone and Kurama and Yusuke followed suite, not wasting more time, running in the direction Mai came from. Getting closer they saw something resembling a wind barrier with Yuuna in the middle of it. Trees in the surrounding area were being blown away, leaves being wiped clean off of the branches.

It took a moment until they noticed the pig demons around her. Four were dead lying in a puddle of their own blood in the grass, two others were alive but badly injured and trying to escape from Yuuna's wind vortex.

Kurama spotted Hiei in a nearby tree watching and waiting, he assumed Hiei couldn't get through himself and looking back at the demons that were alive he saw why. One demon tried reaching through her barrier and his arm was sliced clean off. Yuuna noticed its attempt for an escape and the two demons feet began slowly sinking into the ground.

"Yuuna," Kurama yelled, attempting to her het attention. Yuuna's head snapped towards the detectives. She opened her mouth to say something but all they could hear were the loud winds and the terrified cries of the demons.

Yuuna looked back down to the demons, seeing them claw at the ground that was surrounding them but their attempts were in vain. Within a second they were swallowed up completely, their screams silenced.

Slowly the wind stopped but Yuuna fell to the ground. Kurama and Yusuke rushed to her side and gasped seeing her wound. She bled out so much there was a trail going from the bottom of her rib cage down past her knee and the blow was still flowing instantly staining the grass beneath her.

Kurama knelt by her side and boldly lifted the side of her shirt to get a better look at the wound. He could tell instantly that it was deep but it didn't look life threatening. Putting the shirt back in place he realized Yuuna has been muttering to herself the entire time.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…stupid, I'm so stupid. Why didn't I watch her better?" Yuuna said. She clenched her fists in frustration, so much to the point her knuckles were turning white.

"Yuuna, Mai is alright. We ran into her and sent her back to the village." Kurama cooed. Yuuna looked over to him, her eyes dancing in fear. "Are you sure she made it back safe?" Yuuna asked.

"There were no other unknown demons in the area." Kurama responded. It wasn't the answer Yuuna was looking for but she nodded her head nonetheless.

"Come on, we should get back and clean you up." Yusuke said getting on her other side as he and Kurama helped her to her feet. With each move Yuuna made cause more blood to pour from her wound however Yuuna didn't show any sign she was in pain.

"You've lost too much blood." Kurama said. "This is nothing. A few stitches, a change of clothes, and a large damn bowl of ramen." Yuuna responded causing Yusuke and Kurama to smile as they continued to assist her back to the village, Hiei already ahead of them.

"Oww, geeze! Do you have to make the bandages so tight?" Yuuna cried back to Kaede. "Just hold still and maybe I wouldn't have to make them so tight." Kaede retorted.

"I AM holding still." Yuuna pouted. Kaede was patching up Yuuna's wound in her hut. Yuuna was shirtless to give Kaede easier access to her wound. The only other ones in the hut were Mai, Kagome, and a little fox demon named Shippo. He was currently coloring with new crayons Kagome brought him.

After Kurama and Yusuke left her in here Kagome came in to provide company and the little fox demon came with her. She assumed he may have treated her like a mother figure with how they interacted with one another. Yuuna couldn't help but smile at him when he came in, she was happy Mai would have someone to play with.

When they all got to the village, after everyone stopped asking panicked questions about what happened, everyone introduced themselves to each other. Unfortunately, most of the questions were towards the detectives and they offered little answers which didn't help but Yuuna knew it was for the best. Them being here was probably altering the future…however this worked but she hoped Koenma knew what he was doing.

Yuuna believed Inuyasha's group was overly mismatched. Inuyasha was a hanyou protecting a priestess in training, ironically a perverted monk, a demon slayer following orders from a hanyou, and a little fox cub.

While Kaede was patching up her wound she asked Kagome questions how they all came together, unfortunately the story was not joyfully interesting as she hoped. Kagome told the short version or the history they had, all fighting side by side.

All of their tales held tragedy and despair aside from Kagome who was thrown into the situation, her being the cause why the jewel broke. Each tale revolved around one evil source, a half demon called Naraku. From what Yuuna understood this was a powerful figure they will most definitely face in the future.

Yuuna looked to her left seeing her shirt in a small bucket filled with water, attempting to get the blood out of her shirt but Yuuna knew it was hopeless. The shirt will never come clean again.

"Alright child, just one more bandage and ye will be fine." Kaede said picking up another bandage. Yuuna let out a sigh of relief and glanced to her right from the corner of her eye.

Mai was sitting beside her; she's been glued to her side since she got back. Her tears and upset hiccups were gone but worry was embedded on her face. Yuuna knew this was nothing but Mai didn't. She was never open to violence the day Yuuna saved her.

Yuuna rubbed her back, an attempt to sooth her. She saw her relax but the worry never left her face. Kaede finished up the last bandage and after making sure it was secure she stood. "There you go, all done."

"Thanks Kaede." Yuuna said reaching for her bag. After rummaging through it for a minute she pulled out a long sleeved black shirt. "So Kagome, where are we going anyway? Is there a certain destination to search for these shards?" Yuuna asked while putting on her shirt.

Kagome looked to the ceiling, bringing her forefinger to her chin in thought. "No, not really," Kagome response made Yuuna's face drop. "We typically follow the direction where Naraku went." Kagome added.

"How many shards does Naraku have exactly?" Yuuna asked but her answer came from the rustling at the entrance of the hut.

"The last time we encountered him he headed west." Sango answered walking inside.

"Are you guys done yet? We need to get going!" Inuyasha yelled from outside. Yuuna assumed hearing the Kagome and Yuuna's conversation signaled they were able to leave.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began but stopped seeing Yuuna stand. "It's fine, we should get going. We've wasted a lot of time already." Yuuna said grabbing her bag.

"Ye all take care." Kaede said, standing as well. Everyone walked out of the hut seeing all the boys were scattered out in the area, either talking amongst themselves or waiting to go.

"About time, let's go." Inuyasha said. "Sorry." Yuuna muttered tossing her bag on one shoulder but being so careless the bottom of the bag hit her wound. Pain ran across her body making her wince.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Mai asked. "I'm ok; my nag just hit my wound." Yuuna responded.

Overhearing Kuwabara approached her. "Uh, Yuuna I could carry your bag for you." Yuuna sweetly looked at him. "Thank you Kuwabara, that's really nice of you." Yuuna said handing him her bag. Everyone else grabbed their belongings and started heading west. 

* * *

><p>***Author's Note***<p>

Yeah, another chapter! I do hope you all like the story and hope for more and don't worry, more will come and in due time.

As a side note I also hope to get some reviews from some of you! I love going over your reviews and getting a change to see what you all like and opinions you have to make the story better. Always remember reviews make better writers! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D


End file.
